Revaloutionary girl Utena:war of roses
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: six months have passed and Akio is dead,as Utena enrolls at a new school in a new country she is thrown again into the duels and must put together a team to put a stop to End of the world for good. UtenaXOC,UtenaXMikage,Cannon love,Oc love
1. The fallenprince and the girl who failed

**Revolutionary girl Utena: Rose War**

**(I do not own Utena or anything associated with it,I do own the following characters of the new student council and the schools which appear here excluding Ohtori academy.) **

**Prologue: The Fallen Prince, and The Girl Who Failed.**

"_one must never grasp beyond ones reach; for if you do you shall only have an empty hand."_

It has been six months since that day the day she failed—the day nothing changed—yet at the same time everything had.

She was free and so was the Rose Bride. Yet, at the same time, the fallen Prince was still in his world and the children were all still trapped in their coffins. The Bride and her Prince of Justice were now separated. Would they see each other again? Would the wicked fallen Prince ever be truly stopped? All of these things were left undone yet, she the Lady Prince did not know.

A man sat in his chair idly watching his school. It was a world he ruled over like a god, yet, to this man, who had everything, he still lusted for more. He wanted the power he once had and the sister that had now abandoned him. To this man it was not fair that this had happened, yet it was to be expected, for he wanted too much and in the end got nothing more than he already had. The man sighed as he looked at his projector—his star maker—which he used to create a fantasy castle of dreams. "Anthy," asked Akio, "Why did you abandon me? Why did you choose her? It was you who took so much from me, and when I tried to take it back you abandoned me…why? Was I not your Prince—our only family? Yet, you chose some pretender Dios picked instead of me…why?"

He was deeply upset, for he could no longer take back what he had lost and he had lost the only person who truly knew him.

After he had rested, he awoke to find his employee's from his group—End of The World. He was stunned to see them, for he had not sent a message to them, he had not called them, and he wondered why they were there at this ungodly hour. He stood up and looked around as they had him surrounded. "What…what is the meaning of this?" asked Akio, in his rarely used tone of surprise, "Why have you, the Twelve Sages, come to me? Why have you gathered here?"

As he looked upon his twelve cloaked and hooded minions, the youngest one stepped forward and smirked. His evil grin could be seen even under his hood as he stepped closer and closer. Akio was frightened by his subordinates' odd behavior as he fell back against his desk, causing it to shake the set up chess board the most, as a pawn on the black side was rattled forward and three pawns on the white side knocked over. The boy smirked again as Akio gulped and began to shiver. "I, or rather we, have come to a decision my Lord," the boy explained as Akio ran behind his desk, shaking the table. The pawn was rattled further down the board. "You think of us as mere pawns," the boy continued, "yet we are more—much, much more! It is time to rest and drop your sword. Your fight is over, shadow of Dios! I will take up the charge!"

Akio was stunned by this: were they planning on removing their King from the game? This was too much to take in as he pulled a gun that he kept hidden in his desk. He pointed the gun at the boy who merely smirked and hopped over the desk, showing his hand and the brilliant white silver rose seal ring he had on his finger. He then touched Akio's chest and drew his black Dios blade from it.

A sound of shattering glass could be heard throughout the campus of Ohtori, and then a thunderous crash followed by the alarm of a car as, back in the office, with the now broken window, the boy stood with a big evil grin holding the blade he had stolen from the heart he had taken. On the desk the game had been finished; the white king lay on its side as two bishops lay near and a single pawn lay in front, serving as a message to all those that use others and treat them as pawns. A pawn can topple even a king, and it should never give up on that desire. "Heh, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!" exclaimed the boy, "I have won now! This world shall see the true joy and greatness of this blade, and the power it can claim! Now we must see to it everything is in place! Send out the new letters and prepare the ground! School is back in session!" and he ordered the others as he went into the elevator and left.

Meanwhile across the sea at Blossom crest academy, the large school on the coast of Amsterdam, a boy is running to a tree a smile on his face. He had glasses and dark blond hair, slicked back and held, as he approached a young girl with long pink hair. "Hey, hey—Utena," the boy stated as the oddly dressed girl nodded and stood up, "Hurry up—they are posting the new teacher and student listings for the new term! This will be your first time as a real student here. You need to go and get you schedule and stuff, and you don't want to be late, now do you?"

She smiled a warm and gentle smile as she nodded and followed the boy. She had no idea how similar her new year of school would be and yet how different.

To be continued......

Author note, and interview section: Omake:

Mithos: Hello, hello; I am the author, Mithos. It's good to see you all here! Now, I hope many of my friends have checked this out. I did work very hard and do not worry: I will keep posting on all the forums, and keep going on my other works so don't worry. Anyway this will be a very unique series in many ways. Okay then; hope you like it so far.

Akio: Well I don't! You killed me off in the first chapter! In fact, this isn't even the first chapter! Its like Act Zero or something. This makes me mad! I am majorly pissed by this! I was the main villain in the actual series, and you kill me off at the start of things?

Mithos: Sorry Akio—nothing personal…oh wait! It is because I hate you! Well, yeah, you died, and you fell on your car. You earned such an ending, you manipulative ass!

Akio: ..._Wow! He really has problems—kind of like Nemuro did?_

Sage-Boy: Well, I liked it. Then again, I was the person who killed you, but don't worry. I will take good care of your blade, and your little plan. Oh, and I hated you too, so me and the author both agree—your a jerk!

To be continued...

I want to thank Paladin313 for his great help on the series,thank you Senpai XD


	2. A new round,a new school,and a new Bride

Revolutionary Girl Utena: War of Roses

(I do not own Utena or anything like that, though I do own the following OC's and all schools except Ohtori-Academy.)

Chapter one: A New Round, a New School, And a New Bride

"_One person once said that the more things change, the more they stay the same."_

_ Once upon a time there was a little princess and she was very, very sad, for her mother and father had died. Before the Princess appeared a traveling prince riding upon a white horse, who had a Regal bearing and a kind smile. The Prince wrapped the Princess in a Rose scented embrace and gently wiped the tear from her eyes. "Little one," he said, "growing up alone is such deep sorrow and despair, yet not shedding a tear is indeed noble. Never lose that strength or nobility even when you grow up. Here, take this ring of mine in order to remember me. This ring shall lead you to me one day, for we shall meet again_

_ He kissed her forehead gently and smiled, turned to leave, and vanished into the nigh. Perhaps the ring he gave the girl was an engagement ring—just perhaps—but the Princess was so impressed by him that she vowed to become a Prince herself someday._

Sitting under a tree in deep though was that Princess as she thought of all that had happened. She tried to become a Prince and had failed, as she nearly had lost her life and spent nearly a whole year in the hospital. There, she met someone: a kind young man who became one of her closest friends. He explained to the Princess, once she got better, if she still wanted to go to school. She could transfer to the one he went to since she was expelled from her old school. The princess agreed and now she was better, and was at this gorgeous new school. Sadly, she had few friends in this new place and was lonely. Her fiend that convinced her to come was her only friend. He was a kind boy with long blond hair put over to one side and a warm smile. His name was Inukai, and he was the same age as her. She had thought about many things when she was under her favorite tree, about the friends she had lost, the honor she had lost, and how betrayed she had been by her best friend. She thought about the two boys she was closest too, and yet how the Prince she longed to see had become a Devil in disguise. Truly, she had done so much in the short time she had—truly being that of which she dreamt. Inukai walked up over to the sleeping Princess and smiled. "Hey, hey, lazy," Inukai announced to her with that warm smile she liked, "Time to wake up or you'll be late on your first day…and you don't want that, do you Goofy-Gal?"

That smile was one of the things she liked about him: no matter what, he was able to sincerely smile. She arose and began to run, followed by Inukai, as he said she didn't want to be late.

Meanwhile, back at Ohtori Academy, the elevator to the student counsel was going up to the meeting room, for they had gotten a new letter. As they gathered, the President—Touga Kiryu shouted as he walked into the room with his ever arrogant and yet elegant stride, and began his Mantra: "If it cannot break out of its shell, the chick will die without ever being born. We are the chick; the world is our Egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we shall die without ever truly being born. Smash the world's shell—FOR THE REVALOUTION OF THE WORLD!"

He turned to his fellow members—Miki, Saionji, Juri, and Mitsuru—and he smirked as this long haired redhead explained to his fellow members, "I have received a new letter from end of the world. It is instructions for us all. They are starting a new round of dueling despite their leader falling from a window and dying. We are to not interfere for now. Apparently, the first few rounds will not be here. We are being cut as the main dueling grounds. End of the World stated that they believe us inept and incompetent, and thus they have moved their headquarters across the sea to our sister school, though they have not told us which one, (as you may or may not know we have four sister schools!)"

Clearly, even he was stunned by recent events.

Juri nodded in agreement as Miki nodded, looking at his stopwatch, and Juri said, "Yes, yes; I was aware of this. Shiori transferred to one with Taru a few years ago, so I was aware we had more than one. But this is an outrage to us, calling us such things! Still, we had only just figured out who the group's leader was and now he is dead. Yet, how can they start a new round with the Rose-Bride missing?"

Miki, (the second youngest member,) checked the time on his stop watch and explained, "Two minutes and fifty three seconds total time, and I concur. It seems odd that they would try to do such a thing without Akio or Anthy. Without the Himemiya family involved can the duels even happen? One minute twenty six seconds!"

As always, Miki timed every second spent during the meeting and taking notes on every key point. The tall slender man with long green hair stood, a scowl on his face, and thundered, "Well is Anthy is not in it? Then I see no need to duel! I have no Rival to defeat, to eternity to grasp, and no Bride to defend! I refuse to join in at all! They call us inept; well, I call them decrepit, and I shall not stand for this! Kyoichi Saionji is not going to take this laying down!"

He then swung his sheathed blade across the table knocking the vase with red roses onto the floor, and stormed off in a rage, his ring remaining on the table.

Back at the other school, the Princess had gotten her class schedule as she walked down the hall getting stares from everyone. she could even hear them whisper: "Hey, hey! That's the girl who got kicked out of her old school for nearly killing the principle! No, no; I heard she was having sex with him and his fiancée found out. Wow, would you look at her! Why is she wearing a boy's uniform from another school?"

She could hear all of them, but she had learned long ago to not let people who had just met her judge her make her feel hurt. Feeling hurt over such trivial things was not her style. She was her own person, and she would not let them tell her otherwise. Inukai sighed as he walked beside her; people like that had always made him sick. He hated such people. They walked down the hall to their home room as both had gotten the same teacher, which meant they would be seeing each other every day. They walked in and took their seats next to each other as a tall man with a blue, done up lab coat, and a scruffy white beard and long white hair walked in. He tilted his glasses up from the middle of his nose and looked at the class with a cold stare. He seemed to look at them like he was viewing an amoeba through a microscope, with the eyes that said to you, "I am here to observe, here to study, here to manipulate and guide."

He cleared his throat and then glared at the class again, announcing with a loud and commanding voice that yet lacked emotion, "Greetings freshmen; I am your Literary Arts and Science Teacher, Professor Sohma Nemuro. I am not here to be your friend, nor your enemy: I am here to teach and nothing more. If you have a question I shall answer it to the best of my ability. However, I am by no means a pushover: treat me with respect and I shall treat you in the same manner, understood?"

As he spoke, it was like listening to a machine. Utena sighed as she looked at her new teacher. To her, he seemed familiar, yet at the same time not. "G_reat!"_ she thought, "_I got some kind of drill sergeant as a homeroom teacher! Oh well, this should still be better than that hag of a guidance counselor I had to deal with at Ohtori. Still, I just get the feeling I know him, but from where?"_

Utena wondered this as the odd older man began his lesson. He was indeed a knowledgeable person, not even needing to check the teaching aide manual. Time seemed to fly by as lunch rolled around. Utena was looking around for Inukai who said he wanted her to meet someone. As she walked around the hilly and green area's around the school, she looked down and saw a large tranquility garden with a large nicely designed fountain in the center. Roses of every color decorated the area. Utena smiled as she picked a pink roe and smelled it. It reminded her of her best friend: a girl she hoped one day to see again.

Nearby, a man with a low but very long red weave tail that went down to about his tail-bone, dressed in a red uniform with a white and black trim and a tall lanky body, grabbed a small frail looking girl with blue curled hair—hair that framed her face and eyes as blue and pure as the sky—and slapped her! Utena gasped and ran to the boy, shouting, "What the heck are you doing? You don't hit kids, you jerk! How old are you anyway? She must be half you age, you jerk!"

The girl just shivered and hid as the boy glared at her and walked closer and shouted, "How dare you! You have no idea who she is and who I am! I am a member of the Student Counsel, and I demand respect!" He then smacked Utena and smirked as she fumbled to regain her balance. "You…you Teme:" she thundered, "You are just asking for it!"

She stood and glared back, the boy smirked again as he whistled and the girl walked over, and he kissed her. Then he slapped her again, and then the two walked away! "Go ahead and try girl," he shouted to Utena smugly as he walked off, "I am untouchable to the likes of you!"

She balled up her fists and tackled him, hitting him in the face. She shouted, "OH YEAH? WELL JERKS LIKE YOU DON'T SCARE ME! I HEARD ABOUT YOU: YOU'RE ON THE INTERNATIONAL FENCING TEAM, SO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

This person was everything she hated, and everything she had sworn to never turn a blind eye against. The Boy smirked and said, "Very well then, we shall duel. Come to the schools east block by the memorial pillar at five Pm!"

The boy then walked off with a stride brimming with arrogance and overconfidence. Utena sighed as she looked at the two walking away. Utena then thought, "Why do I always stick my nose in other peoples affairs? Now I have a duel, and it's been about half a year since my last one, though this won't be too bad. I mean, it's not like End-of-the-World is involved. He is just some arrogant fool from school!"

Utena then walked to the club and borrowed a practice sword so she could get some training in before the match.

In the Blossom Blade Student Counsel room everyone had gathered as they began their Mantra: _This world is dying. For what can be seen in the past is Anger and Hatred that seeps out from the depths of the Darkness of our hearts. What can char these frozen hearts is only the burning of true hatred like the fires of hell! Bring down upon these hated sinners the lightning of judgment! Let the Prayers of the Choirs be heard! The future is now, for we shall break the chains of hatred for Revaluation of the world!"_

Everyone exclaimed in unison as they all sat. the President was a beautiful somewhat frail young woman with light purple hair and a white ,purple, gold, and light blue trimmed boys uniform similar to those worn by the Ohtori counsel, only with the white being in the trim and the uniform itself being a light lavender. All the members had colored trim uniforms that were similar yet different from the Ohtori style. The President then explained, "Now Hishima, I understand that you accepted a duel from some random freshmen. As those chosen by End-of-the-World, we must act elegantly and nobly as we will be those seeking to change this world. Yet you, you treat your bride so roughly and look down upon everyone! This is not how one on the counsel should behave!"

She only got a smirk from the same red head Utena had challenged. He then said, "This young girl is mine! I won her! Do you want her? Well then take her! Defeat me in an official duel, or otherwise, stay out of it!"

He then turned and left with the young girl.

The hours passed, and it came time for the match. Utena had walked across campus and came to the Memorial-Pillar. It was one of the four odd pillars that had been put over the school, and Hishima had all ready gone inside. Yet, it was locked, and locked from the inside. She said to herself, "Damn! I can't seem to get the door open…why? Why is it locked? Did he decide to not fight me?"

It was then that she spotted a letter tacked up on the door with a rose seal on it. She opened the letter and inside was her ring; the ring she had thrown away. She looked at the door again and seemed confused as the ring began to glow. The door unlocked, and now it was opening by itself. She gulped and walked in, coming upon an elevator, starting to get a severe case of deja vu.

(The following is to set the mood and explained the context, and sub-plot—or so I suspect—but they were needed because of the others. Thus, prepare for the shadow, boys!)

Throughout the school was heard laughing, and upon a large wall, as the sunset, three shadows of young men appeared. Each had a different hairstyle as they began to set up something—a large stage. Amaru said with his shadow on the wall, but his form not showing, "_Hup, hup, hey, hey I am Amar! This is Bmareu and Cmaru. We are the student Gossip and Drama Club, and with President-Dmaru, we will let you know how it all goes!"_

Amaru then stated as he pulled a huge beam of wood to the unfinished staged,_"Hup, hup Yo ,yo ,Hey, hey! have you heard the news? They say there is a duel in one of the new Pillars here and now!"_

Bmareu helped him with the beam as Dmaru shouted with a megaphone from his place on the stage, "_REALLY? REALLY? WOW, WOW! AFTER TEN YEARS, WE ARE BACK ON TRACK!!!"_

Cmaru nodded as he hammered in nails, some held in his teeth, and said, "_Yes, yes, it has been so long! We still need to get ready! We need to hurry and fix the old stage, or we can't get much done!"_

Amaru and Bmareu both nodded in agreement, placing the board beam in place and running to get another. Dmaru smirked as he yelled into the megaphone as another beam was put into place, "_True, true; it has been so long! Wh,y the last time we had a big duel was Ten years ago when we lost our right to fight, because our champion broke his leg before the final match, and the guy in charge got ma—,so, very, very, very sad!"_

The night began to fall as they still were working.

Utena walked down the single path in the pillar and was creeped out by the darkness in the pillar. As she came to a large white classically designed elevator, she pushed the button. As the elevator came down, she stepped inside as the doors closed and it rushed up quickly. She looked down at her hand and did not know when or how, but the Rose seal ring was now on her ring finger. She gasped and then took hold of the rails as she held her stomach. It was so fast and she was so nervous, that now she was starting to think she would be unable to hold her lunch down. Just then it dinged and stopped as the doors opened, and there, on a large white plateau, surrounded by a large and pure starry sky, stood Hishima. He smirked as he saw his opponent and how sickly she now looked. Hishima then said, "I see I was right about you. Since you were able to follow me here, you must have been the one in the letter. I am glad that you were! I was afraid my new rival would be someone tough, yet, look at you—ready to fall over! Ha! How laughable, though at the same time cute!"

The young girl walked out with an elegant regal dress of white, walking over to him and placing a light red rose in his lapel. Utena gasped as she knew this well. She took a closer look at Hishima's hand as he had a Rose-Crest ring on it. This school was under Akio's influence as well, or so it seemed to the pin haired princess as she managed to stand, still feeling ill. Perhaps it was more than the ride! Some of her wounds still ached, and she herself was very nervous about this match now even more so.

The girl walked to Utena and kindly smiled placing a pink rose on her Lapel as she said, "Good luck, Champion of Dios."

The girl then walked to the center of the area, Hishima walking to her with a smirk. He then dipped her as if they were dancing, as a bright blue light flashed and a hilt appeared in the small girl's chest. Hishima lightly kissed her on the lips and grabbed the hilt. He then shouted, "GRANT ME THE POWER TO WALK THE PATH OF REVALOUTION!"

He then pulled a shimmering blade from the girl. It was long with an aqua colored hilt and a shining blue sheen. The girl smiled and crawled to the edge of the field, sitting in a fetal position. Utena was shivering as she went somewhat into shock; it was happening again—all of it was happening again! He then ran at her as she shivered, and he slashed at her and cut off a lock of her hair as he glared at Utena. Hishima then shouted as he kicked her to the ground and darkly glared, "RISE! RISE, AND FIGHT ME! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MATCH, SO RISE AND FIGHT ME! RISE, OR ELSE YOU DUMB, GIRL!"

He shouted again, as he was not getting tired of this, ready to grab her by the hair and just cut the rose clean off, "AWWWWWWW! LOOK AT THE SAD LITTLE PRINCESS CRYING WHERE IS YOUR NOBILITY!"

Utena shivered and looked up at him, and then she remembered. She remembered the day she had met Dios—the day all of this had started. She then thought, "_Little_ _one,_ _growing up alone is such deep sorrow and despair. Yet, not shedding a tear is indeed noble. Never lose that strength or nobility even when you are grown"_

It then came to her: she had forgotten…she had forgotten what she wanted to be. The memories were there, yet she had forgotten what she had felt, all eclipsed by her fear and failure. She rose up, grabbing the practice rapier. Hishima smirked as he ran at her and, just like that, it was over in a flash as she clutched the blade and slashed at him, his rose being cut, and his blade vanishing. He turned in surprise, now feeling ashamed as he had been trapped by his overconfidence, "Amazing…truly, truly amazing! I have never seen anyone see through my defenses like that before! I…I actually lost damn!"

He thought he was better than everyone else, and here he was down on all fours, having lost his precious trophy. Utena turned her practice blade, having broke it with the powerful slash. She dropped the hilt, and walked away, saying, "I am back to who I was. I have found what I had lost. Thank you, Hishima!"

She then walked back to the elevator, the girl now having vanished.

After leaving the elevator, she sighed and looked at the starry night time sky. The stars no longer made her sad. No longer did they fill her heart with despair. Now to her they meant hope. As she walked, the young girl walked out and smiled now, back in her uniform. The girl then said, "Hello, Miss Utena: you did very well! I belong to you now I am the Rose Bride of Aquos."

Utena nodded she had already expected something like this.

To be continued.

~Omake Theater and author notes~

Mithos: Ohayo hi, hi! Good to see you all again! It's me, Mithos the Author! Hope you all liked Chapter one! I know it was kind of long but hey what are you gonna do, right?

Akio: Oh shut up! I still have yet to forgive you, and in Chapter one, you kept making references to my fight with Utena, yet you didn't even use my name!!!

Sage-Boy: Silence! Please Milord, I actually liked it! Personally, I hated your whole god complex, and I shall become Dios again…thing…so turning thee focus from you to someone else was great!

Akio:........................*get up and drives off in car*

Mithos: Geez! What a Drama-King!

Sage-Boy: Yes, yes I agree! So other than me, who have you got?

Mithos: Well I got Hishima, and Student Counsel President Amalia Ekhart!

*Amalia and Hishima walk in and wave*

Hishima: Glad to be here! Man, that duel sure was a work out!

Amalia: Why am I even here you didn't even say my name the entire Chapter?

*Mithos sighed*

Mithos: Because your both cool, and you will have a bigger role next time, I promise. Anyway, any of you guys wanna say something?

*****They both shrug*****

Mithos sighed again

Mithos: Well since you don't have anything to say, guess I will just call it a night then. To all you people reading: see you later! XD

Special thanks to :Paladin313, On Soaring Wings, Fullmeatal Knight, Jac the Riddler,

XxTwilight HimexX, and Love and War Mistress Kurohi

**Bye-bye!**


	3. the Council of the Blooming blade

Revolutionary Girl Utena:War of Roses

(I do not own Utena or anything like that,though I do own the following OC's and all schools except Ohtori-Academy.)

Chapter 2:The counsel of the Blooming Blade

_~though you may pass one challenge yet another shall always come~_

Utena sighed as she looked at the small girl she had to be no older than eleven,yet she had the same eyes as Anthy eyes that showed nothing,and hid behind happiness,she wondered why this girl said she was the Rose-Bride of Aquios,Anthy was the bride of Dios so did this mean they didn't replace her and there was more than one bride? This is what was going through the pink haired young maidens head,as she extended a hand to the girl,"Yeah,yeah okay nice to meet you kid so you know my name,so in all fairness could you tell me yours?"Utena asked to the strange young Aqua haired girl who merely nodded.

"I am Shizuka Umino nice to formally meet you -Sama."The young girl exclaimed with a formal curtsy she was clearly the polite type even more so than Anthy had been. Utena smiled lightly at the girl and then her watch"Well we should be getting home come on Shizuka-Chan!"They then began to walk to the dorm she had just been assigned if this girl was anything like Anthy then she would rig it so she had to stay with her.

Meanwhile at the Student counsel room everyone had gathered in the Elevator as the President began the group Mantra:_This world is dying. For what can be seen in the past is Anger and Hatred That seeps out from the depths of the Darkness of our hearts. What can char these frozen hearts is only the burning of true hated like the fires of hell. Bring down upon these hated sinners the lightning of judgment! Let the Prayers of the Choirs be heard,the future is now, for we shall break the chains of hatred for Revaluation of the world!"_Amalia and the others said in unison as she flipped her light lavender hair back and sat in her seat.

The amazing view of the school from the balcony of the church style room was unbelievable,the windows were stain glass of many colors that shimmered in the light like rainbows,as they now all sat on the balcony looking up at the starry night time sky for the emergency meeting called by Amalia,she looked at her cohorts all five that had shown up,though there were still three people missing Hishima among them,"You all must know why I have gathered us here together this late at night yes?"She looked around as everyone nodded in the moonlight,she smirked and then began to continue,"Good,good sadly some of us did not think this meeting important enough to show up such as Hishima,or Mirano,Even Dario has not shown up this is an insult to our noble group,regardless the meeting is not about them but,rather Hishima's loss,he lost to someone who bared a Rose-Crest ring so he lost the Bride,our Bride she was taken by someone not in our group so it must be a transfer from one of our sister schools,we were warned in one of the letters that a new Duelist would be coming,a Former Champion in fact,so this girl this Utena Tenju must be that Champion."Amalia explained to her fellow members.

Just then a very ten colored boy stood and bowed to Amalia,he had his eyes shut and his hair done up in a very short tail in the back with long bangs that went to his shoulders,he was wearing a dark orange version of the uniform with a white and gold trim and buttons,he cleared his throat to speak and looked around at his fellow members by semi-opening his eyes,"Yes indeed it is as you said I believe she is the Champion of Dios who failed at Ohtori she is in the high-School division first year if I am not mistaken,she was indeed rumored to be very skilled she defeated Touga Kiriyu, Kiyoichi Saionji,and Ruka Tsuchiya the three great blades of Ohtori,she even beat all other counsel members and fought a total of twenty-one Duels and won all of them but the Duel named Revaluation,sadly she did not win that one she failed by letting her guard down,she ad nearly succeeded though,which is difficult to do,as it requires more than fighting,though it is not necessary to those who truly desire a revaluation!"The young boy stated with a maturity that was well beyond his young age.

Everyone nodded as the door swung open and there stood Hishima though his shirt was undone and his hair was unkempt he glared at the other members and scowled"I-I didn't lose she-she just got lucky,we all have powers well beyond her skills I just was not using mine that is why I lost if I had another chance then surely I could win!"Hishima shouted as he fumbled to the table where everyone was,Amalia sighed as she looked at the now disgraced Red-head,"Very well Hishima you shall have you chance,it will be tomorrow after class and know this I shall be watching and judging you,if you are not careful you could lose your place here!"Amalia explained sternly with an emotionless looked on her face.

Everyone nodded in unison again each looking at Hishima he had fallen from grace,he had yet to even clean up after his defeat,each member had a different colored uniform,each also wore a ring symbolizing each was indeed a Duelist and each willing to fight should Hishima lose again,he looked around and scowled at them all,"I shall not Lose I am Subuto Hishima the great Blade of Flame I shall never lose again!"He then ran from the room,as Amalia sighed and looked at him as he ran"What a foolish,foolish man,well soon we shall see what he can truly do with the power he wields."She explained as she looked out the window and at the stars,for some reason the story of Orion came to mind.

Back with Utena she and her young companion had arrived at the dorm she was to stay in it looked very similar to the one she stayed in from Ohtori only it looked slightly better kept up,she walked inside and saw nobody,she sighed and closed her eyes"Oh great another empty house this is just like before!"Just as she said that a man sat up from the check-in counter he had grayish hair and headphones on,he looked to be about in his early twenties,he sighed and looked at Utena and Shizuka, then shrugged"Guess they are letting other years use this place now nice to meet you I'm your Dorm adviser Hidiaki Shutaru nice to meet you two I guess,so who are you guys?"The man asked he seemed like he was half-asleep clearly the lazy type,Utena just looked at this guy curiously then shrugged as well,"I'm Utena Tenju and this little girl is Shizuka Umino ice to meet you Shutaru-Sense."The pink haired girl grinned wide to her new friend finally she had a dorm with more than just two people in it.

Shutaru sighed at this and shook his head"I am not a teacher I am merely the caretaker of this place,and in charge of looking after you no need for honorifics or suffixes just call me Shutaru okay? Also I have a few other people staying here too in case you didn't know,I think I only have like three other people but,still I have more than just you guys,anyway if your Utena than your room is on the second floor room number 206 here is your key."

He then reaches into a drawer and tosses her a room key and a spare for smirked and grabbed the two keys waviing bye to the odd man as she and Shizuka went up to her room,Shizuka got out a piece of paper and wrote her name in Katakana on it,sticking it up on the door,Utena sighed as she opened the door it had two bunk beds a nice oak coffee table,a nice big Elm desk,a few shelves a semi-big closet with two separators,a nice big dresser,a TV it was an old yet somewhat large Magnavox 50 inch and a Full bathroom,it was way bigger than her room at Ohtori was and seemed much nicer,she smirked and plopped onto her new bed it was so soft,she nuzzled her soft feathery pillow and looked around with a big smile,"clearly someone had phoned ahead since there was no way this is standard!"Utena said with glee as Shizuka merely sat down in one of the wooden chairs in the room a false smile on her face.

Utena looked over with a curious look at her new friend,"Hey whats wrong Shizuka-Chan? You don't like the room or something? Or are you feeling unwell maybe?"Utena asked wondering why she had that look on her face,a smile Utena knew well,it was the same smile Anthy always had,a smile she could now see through,and the younger girl was clearly not as good at it as Anthy was,she was easier to read.

Utena sat up on her bed with a sigh as she motioned for Shizuka to come closer,"Here I think I know whats wrong your Lonely right Shizuka-Chan? So come on over and sit with me please."The tall Sakura haired girl asked with a warm smile,Shizuka smiled back and nodded as she got up and sat next to Utena putting her head on her lap,Utena blushed at this then shrugged,as she then petted Shizuka's head gently.

"There,there Shizuka-Chan now could you please tell me a bit more about whats going on here? I mean I know about the whole Dios and Rose-Bride thing but,you said you were the Rose-Bride of Aquios not Dios what does that mean are you not Anthy Himemiya's replacement?"Shizuka sighed, as she wrapped an arm around Utena's waist and closed her eyes,"No,no I am not meant to replace Anthy-Neesan she and I are both the sisters of great men,Princes she is the little sister of White-Prince Dios and me,well I am the Sister of Ocean-Prince Aquios or at least I was."Utena raised a curious eyebrow at the use of 'was',"Was? Does that mean you aren't his sister anymore then Shizuka-Chan?"Utena asked hoping for a bit more of an explanation.

Shizuka opened her eyes now she looked about to cry,"That-that is not a happy subject for me. My brother passed on,he is no longer the Prince of the Blue Oceans but,he is not searching to reclaim that either,he is gone. Truly,truly gone,I miss him every day yet, I know I shall never see him again."The tiny girl began to sniffle sadly,Utena frowned at this, picked Shizuka up and hugged her wiping the tears from her eyes,"There,there its okay Shizuka-chan cheer up I'm sure he wouldn't want you crying like that if he is indeed a Prince,after all a real prince is a nice guy with a kind heart trust me I know Princes I wanna be one someday after all."

Utena explained as she patted Shizuka on the back with a warm smile on her face,Shizuka smiled back a tiny cute and real smile,as she hugged Utena happily,to her this was the best night she had,had in a very long time.

Almost as if on cue shouting was heard outside,as Shutaru knocked on Utena's door,"Hey,hey Utena-Chan,Shizuka-Chan you guys have a visitor downstairs,he is kind of yelling and stuff so could you please tell him to leave or something he won't listen to me."Utena nodded as she gently moved Shizuka off of her and stood,heading downstairs.

Utena had walked down with Shutaru and there stood Hishima back in his full uniform as he glared at Utena,"What do you want Hishima I was a little busy?"Hishima scoffed and smirked, pulling out the same shade of red rose he used in the duel,"Meet me in the East Pillar Dueling arena Tomorrow afternoon after class,or I will make sure everyone you care about here at the school suffers!"Hishima threatened,as Utena glared at him now,"Really? Well how so Tomato-Top?"Hishima looked at her dumbfounded,"Tomato-Top?...............Geez that sure was original Sakura-Head!"He lightly shook his head and sighed,"Well anyway Sakura-Head I mean stuff like I don't know detention,Club extermination,Extracurricular cancellations such as after school Jobs,now is there anyone you know with any jobs they may need to keep?Hishima asked with a wide smirk.

Utena gasped she remembered her new friend Inukai,he always would tell her"_Hey Utena sorry I can't hang out right now I have a job,I need to support my sister she is very sick and stuff so me and my Aunt and uncle work to help support us,though we barely manage."_Utena then realized that Inukai one of her only friends would suffer from this,and she could not let that happen,"Okay your on Hishima I will be ready!"Hishima nodded as he left,with a smirk on his face he was going to make sure he used his power for this duel.

Shizuka looked sad again as she watched Hishima leave from the top of the stairs,she ran down and hugged Utena,Utena leaned down and hugged her back. Shuturu was secretly looking at them with a serious look in his eyes"_so she is a Duelist too,well guess its started again I hope this time,the ending is happier I wonder what this girl,this Utena Tenju can do?"_The twenty something Dorm adviser thought to himself while Utena took Shizuka back to there room.

Shizuka went to go take a bath and then get into her Pajamas,as Utena sat on the bed in thought,_"Geez why do I always get myself into these things? Well it doesn't matter I failed Anthy but,I won't fail Shizuka I will make her a normal girl again and nobody is going to get in my way this time,I am going to find out what is going on here and finally put a stop to it. I am done playing Prince this time I will be one. Anthy I will find you I promise!"_She saton her bed as Shizuka came out in a puffy,frilly sky bluePajamas and hopped on the bed next to Utena with a sweet,cute and real smile on her face,as she hugged Utena's arm,"-Sama thank you,thank you for being so very nice to me,nobody has ever treated me this kindly before thank you ever so much. Still are you sure you want to keep fighting you don't need to you know?"Shizuka explained clearly she did not want her new friend to get hurt.

Utena sighed and gently shook her head,"I can handle it I was the Duel Champ at Ohtori,trust me I can do this,besides he threatened my friends,and well if you go back to him he will just be mean to you I don't want that. I am not going to let anyone hurt you again if I can help it Shizuka-Chan I swear!"Utena smiled and bravely exclaimed to the tiny girl as she patted her on the head and then tucked her in,as she went to go take a shower and get ready for bed.

Hishima stood all alone in his room,as he walked to his closet and pulled out a long box,his room was somewhat simple wood floors,a semi-large bookshelf with many books upon it,a nightstand near the single double bed with a picture of him and Shizuka in it,he had a very large balcony and windows all over his room,so clearly he did not live in the dorms yet,he wanted to keep his private room simple for soon reason,or was this room not his and rather Shizuka's,it did indeed seem like a girls room as the sheets were aqua colored as were the drapes,perhaps it was the room she had been living in until now,and he merely kept something inside.

He opened the box and pulled out a blade,with a crimson red sheath,and a red hilt,a long red tassel hanging from the red hilt,he gently unsheathed the base of the blade and it shined with a crimson red sheen,it practically glimmered. He smirked light and re-sheathed it,"Soon she shall see,they shall all see,I shall use this blade and the power of my Rune to crush Utena Tenju,she shall see how her ability to see shall not work against me this time,then-then Amalia and everyone else will see that I am the strongest,the most skilled,and the most worthy to bring Revaluation!"

The boy from the meeting was outside of the East Memorial Pillar as a young man with a long dark coat,dark spiky purple hair,and oddly sun-glasses despite the time of night it was,he smirked as he walked up to the young tan boy,"Oi hey Uoka I was hoping you would come to meet with me here dude good to see you little man!"The odd young man stated to the young tan boy,Uoka sighed as he looked at the man"Yes well Mirano I needed to inform you of what you had missed at the meeting,I assure you this is not out of friendship merely business and nothing more don't breath to much in to this."Mirano sighed and shrugged,"Yeah,yeah,yeah so tell me what wa Amalia told to do and stuff?"Mirano inquired patting Uoka on the head,Uoka glared then pushed the hand off,Well Hishima lost the Bride or Aquos so President-Amalia is giving him one more chance and he will use the Rune power he has in this fight,though the person he faces was the Champion of Ohtori so it is anyone's guess as to who shall win."

Mirano nodded and took his glasses off his eyes were a shining dark purple like Amethyst stones perfectly matching his hair,"Well the power of a Rune is greater than a novice with a great sword,I heard about this Champion she could resonate with Dios' latent power when near his Rose-Bride or holding his blade. She could also combine her abilities with the Brides to use great power,however she now lacks that,here her power of Dios is useless and this Brides powers are different from the one she had,I am putting my Money on Hishima he has the true edge this time!"Mirano explained as he looked up at the sky,"Though this girl Utena sounds fascinating maybe I should duel her someday?"Mirano the put his glasses back on and walked away into the night,as Uoka headed back to his room as well.

The next morning Utena got up,got changed putting on her usual outfit,as she ran through the kitchen,grabbed some toast and some bacon,then ran to class. Shizuka then came down changed and greeted Shutaru,then she too went to class down in the grade school section. Utena tried to make the day go by as fast as she could,though in Professor-Nemuro's class that was a hard thing to do,the old man would go on and on over the many different meanings of a poem or sonnet,and when he would teach any other subject same thing,he had a million takes on nearly everything,and whenever Utena looked at the more than likely fifty-year old professor she would feel strange like she knew him,or wanted to,which to her was odd since he was not into relics.

Utena sighed as the Professor taught,she looked over at the much older man with a curious longing,"_Why,why,why? Why does looking at him make me feel weird,I-I feel like I know him,Knew him,I feel sad and angry when I look at him what is the deal with these weird feelings?_"She thought to herself as she looked at the overly serious bearded man."Miss Tenju get your heads out of the clouds right this millisecond!"Nemuro shouted sternly to her as she stiffened and stood up straight,"Now tell us the answer to problem three!"he shouted,Utena nodded and stood"Uhhhhhhh 318!"she said with a deep sweat gathering,Nemuro sighed and shook his head,"Well you would be correct if that was problem three five pages ago,clearly you are not paying attention in the hall now!"He shouted sternly to her as he pointed to the door,a few minutes later he gave her three water buckets to hold one in each hand and one on her head,"There this will teach you to focus if I come back and I see even a drop of water on you other than sweat,or a bucket not where I instructed its detention for a full week!"The wily semi-old man explained as he went back to his classroom

.

Utena sighed and stood there for about an hour until the not-so-good Professor came back out,"Alright Miss. Tenju you may go now."She smiled and put the buckets down turning to leave,"But hold it only after we have a little talk!"She frowned and sighed,walking back to the classroom with him,he sat down took off his glasses and groaned,"Miss. Tenju I have looked at you old Transcripts and your grades in math were very poor test wise,though your other areas in math showed great potential,as have your other academic areas yet,here now I know I have only been your teacher for a few days,and that I know not why you transferred here,though if I could I would like to tutor you to help raise your so far unimpressive scores,now you can still turn your grades around without my help,though if this keeps happening,and if your test scores from the test in a few weeks are not at least of passing quality in every subject I will force you to accept understood? Now I am only trying to help you but,your education is not a joke or a game,so please consider this alright?"Nemuro asked putting his glasses back on and adjusting them,followed by him standing and cracking his neck.

Utena nodded,as she bowed politely"Thank you Sensei I shall keep this under consideration and I know this is no game,I have merely had a rough six months and all. I promise to do better well I have something to do Sayonara!"She then sprinted out of the room at a fast pace,Nemuro sighed as she left and looked up at the ceiling,with a sad lonely look in his aged pale Azure eyes,as he looked at the window seeing a rather old black cat.

Utena ran and ran she had somehow made it the whole day without running into Inukai,she couldn't bear to tell him about what Hishima had said to her,about how if she lost or refused to fight he would lose his job and be expelled because of her,she just could not have that. Utena ran to the tower and her new friend Shizuka was already waiting for her,as before she was in her blue colored dress,as she smiled at Utena and opened the door,"Are you ready Utena-Sama?"Shizuka asked as she lightly tilted her head,Utena nodded as they walked in together.

While amidst the walls in the quad a stage sat assembled as the sun began to set,and four shadows appeared"_Hup,hup hey,hey have you heard about it?"_Asked Amaru squatting up and down.

Bmaru twirled up on the stage and stopped"_Hmmmm no,no do tell?"_Bmaru asked curious as ever,"_Well,well its kind of like this!"_He pointed to the stage as Cmaru appeared in a suit of Armor,"_I am the evil black Knight here to steal back the Princess from you before the Evil Wizard can find her!"_Cmaru exclaimed a blade in his shadowy hand,Dmaru and Amaru,on stage Dmaru dressed like Robin hood,and Amaru dressed like a princess,"_Ahhhhh,yes,yes I may be a bandit and I did steal her,yet it was for her own good she deserved to see outside the castle walls and now the Wizard can never find her,so it matters not that she is with you so long as she is safe!"_Dmaru heroically said to his counter part.

Cmaru gasped as Amaru shivered in fright,"You,you wine well here I come take this!"Cmaru rushed at Dmaru who pulled out a small dagger,and merely tossed it,Cmaru falling to the ground,"_Damn you got me,but I thought I was the hero oh well the Wizard will still come and take her anyway just so you know!"_Dmaru shrugged and shook his head,"_Guess you weren't since I won and good always wins,though I am not scared of the Wizard I will show the Princess a whole big world just you wait and see."_Just then a bolt of lightning struck down the bandit and Bmaru stood in a Wizards hat holding a wand,"_Well you should have hahahaha,well thanks for telling me where to find them Princess!_"Amaru stood and bowed,"_Yeah sure no Problem Master-Wizard so can we go have dinner together now that you won and we now have the Bandits treasure and the Knights Castle?_"Bmaru nods as they steal the knights horse and ride off with the Bandits bag of loot,all four now back to normal they were all spinning in unison on the stage, "_So sad,so,so,so very Sad but,hey now you know!_"

The elevator rushed up as fast as always,though she still felt sick from it she tried to not let the motion of it get to her to much. The elevator stopped and the duo walked out into the Area though it was different than last time there were countless unlit torches all over the place Hishima standing in the Area's center with an arrogant smirk,she looked around and sighed,"Okay I'll bite whats with all these Tiki torches we having a Luh'oh or something Hishima?"Utena asked somewhat confused though this was a rather different place from Akio's Duel Arena. Hishima nodded as he looked at Utena,"No,no it is not I assure you this is all merely to set the mood,though afterwords I will be heading to the beach to celebrate and maybe I will have such a party there?"He was clearly joking though he was going to be celebrating should he win this fight,he was going to give it all he had this time.

Shizuka walked to Hishima placing the rose in his Lapel,then walking to Utena and doing the same she nodded as did Utena as she began,she stood in front of Utena hands on her tiny chest,as the area under her hands began to brightly glow"Please come forth,offer this world your blessing of Light oh Tiny power of Aquios that sleeps with in me now come forth!"Shizuka chanted lightly with nearly a whisper ,as she gently arched her back Utena now holding her,The hilt of the blade now appearing,Utena grabbed the hilt,"GRANT ME THE POWER TO WALK THE PATH OF REVALOUTION!!!!!"She shouted,as the shimmering blade appeared her holding it now in the air.

Hishima smirked again as Shizuka went to the sidelines again holding her legs with her arms,the way she always did,Hishima drew his red shimmering blade tossing the sheath aside as the entire arena flashed red and all the Torches were suddenly lit,Utena gasped while her vision adjusted the temperature of the arena had gone up at least twenty to thirty degree's. Utena was confused the heat seemed to be coming from that blade in addition to the Torches,"How-how are you doing all this Hishima? Are you some kind of Witch?"Utena asked truly curious as to how he was the source of the heat. Hishima just ran at Utena as she blocked with her blade,it felt even hotter to her now as she already had begun to sweat,"Hahahahahahaha you fool I suppose you had no way of knowing though it is a power called Rune,each of we duelists are engraved with a special power from the moment we are chosen though everyone has the potential for this power,the fools at Ohtori were uninformed of the power they truly had. Akio did not want them to know of that power or he one who lost the ability to use it would never beat them in the duel named Revaluation .Yes,yes I know all about it I am not Amalia's pawn I know of End-of-the-Worlds true face all the leading members that serve Akio. True I did not know of you at first but after you beat me I took the time to study up!"Hishima explained with a loud shout as his blade sparked and caught fire causing Utena to jump back in defense.

Utena glared then closed her eyes as she hopped back through the Torches,"_Damn how can I match a human Flame-Thrower? Wait he said all the Duelists have that kind of power so I must have it too if I can just figure out how to use it,man it is so hot here how is it he isn't sweating I know he is making it but does that really make him immune to it?_She thought to herself as she opened her eyes,even though she had beaten so many people,won thirteen duels she was not used to fighting like this,in such an area against such an opponent.

Hishima rushed at Utena slashing from the side with his blade grazing her belly area,it burned her mid-rift,she came down with the Aquios blade knocking the other blade aside and trying to pull his rose in the confusion with her free hand,Hishima smirked and grabbed her palm pushing her back,they both grabbed their blades and side-stepped around the other looking for an opening it resembled a rather elegant dance.

Clearly Utena and Hishima they had similar styles,they had similar minds,they had something similar that let them fight in near perfect synchronization. Hishima came in from the right,Utena blocking with her left,the blade catching fire and her pulling back,it was the same when they broke and she rushed from the right,he would block and chase he off with flames. No matter what she tried he was impossible to strike at,and she couldn't evade and block those flames and slash's of his forever.

"_Damn it at this rate I am going to lose it-its just too hot in here for me to think of anything,he had a weakness before I saw through his defenses before why can't I do it now?...........If only I had more power,then-then I could so win wait power,power,power I remember something about that wait yeah from 's lecture yesterday he-he said something about overpowering now what was it?"_Utena was trying to remember as Hishima rushed at her,then side-stepped coming from the back of her right side she blocked most of the attack but now her shoulder had been burned she pushed him into a touch as he fell further back,Utena rushing back again.

Utena held her shoulder wincing in pain from the burning cut,thankfully the odds of it getting infected were slim because the heat purified any nearby germs,though she still needed to find a way to get past him soon he would rise again and she was now at an even greater disadvantage.

Utena was sweating hard,blood dripping from her shoulder cut,she was starting to doubt she could win,then she looked over at Shizuka huddled in a corner she looked so sad,yet last night she had been so happy,Utena made her happy. She knew she had to win she wouldn't let Hishima have her again,Utena struggled to stand and it began to come back to her.

"_everyone was sitting in class discussing an old fable/play the professor liked and were discussing how the hero somehow managed to beat a foe three times his strength,twice his size and such:Yes class you see the basis of how the hero in this tale won was the common strategy of using the opponents power __against him,remember might does not make right,and only when you have countered in such a way does an opening appear such as the one the hero used,however you must use every ability you have to make such a counter that is how he had won you see?"Nemuro explained,as a student then asked why learning about such things mattered."_Utena sighed as she knew what to do now,she had figured most of the odd stuff he explained to be just off-topic ramblings of an eccentric mind,though now she owed her Sensei a big apology since he just saved her ass from the frying pan.

Utena sighed and focused her mind,ignoring the pain and putting both hands on the blade"_come on,come on,come on I am right here,i nee to win,listen to the flow of his body use his power against him to make an opening and strike!"_As she was thinking Hishima had stood up his blade brimming with flame,as he rushed her running as fast as he could she blocked pushed back and slashed where she saw the most nicks on his blade,she put in ever once of her power and then there was a bright white flash, as she cut right through the blade ignoring the flames and getting burned lightly,the blade broke cutting Hishima deep in the shoulder his left side badly burned the rose cut and burned,he turned in shock as he bled"How? How could you see it? How did you know where the weakest point in my blade is? And my defenses were perfect how?!"He asked shocked.

Utena sighed and looked back"I felt it,I saw it I knew I needed to win sorry but, you won't be challenging me again anytime soon with that kind of wound! Mine may be bad but, yours is almost crippling Goodbye Hishima!"She then walked to the Elevator with Shizuka,Hishima had lost and now he could not fight again anytime soon. Amalia was watching from nearby,past the Arena and from the Southern tower,"Hmmmmm,well,well,well she seems to have a Rune too,Utena Tenju you shall be a tough case to deal with but you too shall bow to me!"She then turned and walked away.

As they were walking back Utena smiled"Shizuka could you please go and get a first-Aid kit? I can't just go to the nurse with this!"Explained Utena to her young friend as she nodded and went to get the kit,Utena sighed again,as her vision began to fade as she walked to the dorm to meet up with Shizuka,it got fuzzy as she passed the bridge near the edge,she saw someone as she passed out and slid over the railing,the person gasped and ran to her"HOLD ON!"He shouted as he reached over the edge to save her,as if time had stopped he reached for her.

*Splash*

To be continued.........

~Omake Theater~

Mithos:Well here is the long yet well done Chapter 2,again sorry didn't mean for it to be so long,anyway still no questions for any of the cast? Guess nobody is really getting into it huh?"

Amalia:No,no that is not true me and the Student Counsel are liking it so far don't give up!"

Utena burst in with a big glare:Hey Writer you said you were going to see this through you promised!"

Mithos sighed:Yeah,yeah I know but if nobody is reading then why continue?"

Utenaa sighed as well:Anthy..........you have yet to show Anthy,and with the way you set up the last scene!"

Mithos:Yeah your right I will keep going for a little bit but if nobody reviews the next chapter shall be the last!"

Utena sighed with Amalia hoping that is not the case.

Wanna thank:Paladin313,XxTwilight-HimexX,Full Metal Knight,and well Solid-G

Byebye XD


	4. Surf,tides,and facination

Revolutionary Girl Utena:War of Roses

(I do not own Utena or anything like that,though I do own the following OC's and all schools except Ohtori-Academy.)

Chapter Three:Surf,tides and fascination

"_No matter the crime one can atone-No matter the time new bonds can be forged"_

_Utena had won her battle with Hishima but,paid a deep price she had been badly hurt,as Hishima had been. Utena was waiting for Shizuka to return with the first-aid kit but lost her footing on the bridge on her way back home-Just as she was about to fall someone called out and reached for her._ Everything had gone black her whole body felt heavy,"_Am-a I dead?..................did I die? Shizuka,Inukai...................Anthy I'm sorry_."Utena asked as she looked into the blackness she was in. She then felt this warm feeling and this fluffy feeling against her face,after a little while she opened her eyes and looked around she was in a living room,on a couch,someone had treated her wounds and she felt great"Where am I? I wonder whose place this is? Well guess I had better find out."She stood and walked around looking at the area.

Everything seemed to have its place,all the books on shelves,all the tapes organized in the entertainment center,all the tables and shelves clean and free of dust,this place was well kept up,and clean to near extreme levels,as she explored she saw a photo and picked it up"Wonder who these two are? A young boy with freckles and a robe on,and a girl with really swirly hair,she seems really beautiful,just who are they,they seem familiar?"She wondered setting it down,"That is just an old photo I hang onto of some people that used to be important to me Tenju-San."her host explained,she turned shocked it was her teacher Professor Nemuro.

Nemuro sighed as he looked at her"Your lucky the wounds weren't to bad,and that me and one of my students had found you right when you passed out,truly you must be blessed Tenju-San."He explained as he sat down a cup of tea with rose-petals floating in the cup. Utena blushed"Uhhhhhh well thank you so much Sensei."She said to him followed with a very polite bow.

Nemuro sighed"Well don't thank me thank my Brother he is the one who saved you for the most part."Utena blinked confused at his statement,"Brother? You mean like a Brother,brother?"She asked now curious," Sensei you don't have a brother,or I don't think you do?"

Nemuro smirked"My Surfing friend,and fencing friend,I consider him a brother in arms since he and I work together on many things, he also happens to be one of my students I used to be quit the surfer when I was young and I help manage a few clubs. The Beach Activities club is one of them,he happens to be the clubs founder and Representative he saw you and together me and him brought you here and fixed you up,after all I couldn't very well have a student with severe burns and sword cuts on her body."He said pushing his glasses up,"I don't know what you were doing but I think you should be more careful next time!"

Utena sighed as she felt her wounded arm"Yeah I know your right and thanks Sensei for everything I don't know how I could ever thank you for this."She said with a sincere and admiration filled smile for her new favorite teacher.

Nemuro nodded as he patted her on the head"Well you should be heading back I am sure your Dorm supervisor is worried since you slept for a day and a half,don't worry I covered for you so you shouldn't be in any trouble."The elder man said to his odd and very kind young student,.he had no idea what she was upto but, he knew since it was her,it wasn't anything bad,even he could tell Utena was clearly a good girl,after that she grinned and nodded running out of the Faculty housing dorm he called home and heading back to her dorm.

_~Far Away Across the sea~_

A fire was started in a large mansion-like facility as two motor cycles drove fro the fire at unheard of speed,two people could be seen on the bikes a man and a young woman in red she had a duffel bag around her arm with a squiggly and odd purple tail wiggling out of it.

Just then the two people pulled over a blockade stopping them. The girl hopped off her bike and sighed through her helmet,as the leader of the people blocking their path appeared he smirked and pulled a blade a Red-Rose in his lapel he was dressed like a noble with a regal look and slicked back hair.

The girl in red nodded as a blade appeared in her hands it had a gold and green hilt,with a long thin blade,"So then nowhere left to run we burned down your hiding place and now we have you trapped its over time to give up and return!"The man shouted with a very wicked and arrogant look on his face.

The woman sighed as she shook her head,she then glared at hi with her emerald pools that she had for eyes throwing the visor of her helmet up,she looked to be Indian or someone very tan judging by the small amount of face she showed and the dot on her forehead,"I will not stop I cannot stop not until I find her!"She ran at the man who blocked with his blade and pushed her back kicking her in the stomach as she rose again anger in her eyes.

The man smirked as he assumed his stance,the Girl sighed as she too got ready for round two;She hopped in the air once again rushing at the man just then she vanished as the man was about to counter,then in a flash he was on the ground his rose fluttering away in the breeze a stunned look on his face,"How,how could this be?"He asked looking at the ground,"how could I lose like that,I-I couldn't even see you thrust,you were impossible to follow?"He lowered his head in defeat.

The girls young partner sighed and stood"you were out of your league she is something way beyond you but,maybe you already knew she was special."He asked as he hopped off his bike and pulled the man up by his collar,"you going to tell us what we want to know or not?"The man smirked and shook his head"No I will not betray the Sage's,besides you should know better than me as to what you are truly asking,you want to find the Paradigm of the Schools,and the people that sleep and live there in those gardens of schools,in the end you shall only become a captive there."He said to the young man arrogantly,The boy scowled and tossed the man into a tree.

The girl shook her head and hopped back on her bike"Then we shall run from your group and look for my goal regardless,after all I made a promise lets go then,Aino we have much to do!"She stated as she revved her bike engine the boy hooped on his and they were off heading to who knows where.

~Back at Blossom-Crest~

The elevator leading upto the student council room rose and rose,floor by floor as Amalia smirked and began"_This world is dying. For what can be seen in the past is Anger and Hatred that seeps out fro the depths of the Darkness of our Hearts .What can char these frozen hearts is the burning of true hatred, like the fires of hell. Bring down upon these hated sinners the lightning of judgment! Let the prayers of the choir be heard,for we shall break the chains of hatred for the revolution of the world!"_

Amalia sighed as she sat in her chair and crossed her legs"It would seem Hishima failed again,though not without hurting the new comer greatly I doubt she shall be fighting at full power anytime soon."The leader explained as she looked over the group,everyone but Hishima and the two missing before were there. Aohka nodded as he looked over the roster of students,"yes however he too suffered a grave injury and has been removed from the game for now,he may not recover for months,which is troubling news am I right my fellow council members?"

As he had said that everyone shook their heads in unison"No it is not a problem at all he had been holding us back for some time now."Stated a young man with long side bangs pointed up tendril hairs in front,totally short in the back and brunette hair,he was clad in a dark stone brown version of the council uniform with earth colored trims,and brown chocolate eyes.

Aohka sighed"Such talk of one of our fellow members that is disgraceful we are all chosen ones are we not?"The middle eastern youth asked confused as to everyone's hatred of a fellow member .

Another young man sighed"Well he was kind of an arrogant jerk,regardless Madam President you had something more to say I take it?"asked the youth Amalia nodded as she tossed a letter onto the table,"Indeed I have received a new letter fro End of the World and the next person to challenge Utena Tenju is you Julio Kai."She pointed to the youth who had cleared the way for her to speak,the youth nodded and stood,he wore a very dark blue uniform like the Brunette he wore dark colors with Ocean colored trimmings,he had azure eyes and rather Aqua colored hair long on one side of his face and heavily short on another,he had a rather calm look on his face and very kind expression,Julio bowed lightly"I shall not fail my president I shall duel this girl and defeat her as you instructed."The young man stated as he headed to the elevator.

Amalia sighed"I do not know if he shall win, Hishima lost so he might too,still it is good to see he is willing to fight usually he is too lazy to do that,hmmmmmmmmm,I wonder just how it will all turn out this time?"She looked to the ceiling and saw the intricate designs of roses and star signs.

The following day Utena awoke still sore holding her wounded arm as Shizuka made her breakfast in bed and Shutaru had informed the school that she would be remaining in her room today due to an injury she had received. Utena had finished her breakfast as Shizuka then left to attend class,she didn't want to leave Utena but,as the Rose Bride she could not refuse Utena's orders and Utena ordered her to attend class;Utena was still rather tired but,after resting most of the morning and early afternoon away she got up and headed down to see if there was anything to eat,Shutaru was nowhere to be seen and she was starved"Ohhhh man I am so hungry even some of Anthy's Shaved-Ice would be good about now,or even her weird Curry......................look at me saying such stuff about someone who I don't even know the whereabouts of,huh?"She then turned to the door she could have sworn she had just heard something,*knock,knock* Utena walked to the door sure this time someone was there,she opened the door and shrieked as she got grabbed.

It was Inukai he had wrapped himself around her and was nuzzling her cheeks"Utena,Utena,hahah Dear Utena,Utena my best friend!"The odd young man grinned big as Utena shivered in pain he was squeezing her wound.

Utena had tears of pain in her eyes"I-Inukai please let me go?!"She practically begged as the odd boy nodded and released her,he scratched the back of his head"Sorry Utena,I-I guess I was just so glad to see you since we haven't hung out in so,so,so long I missed my darling little Utena,anyway I heard you were hurt is that true?"He asked as the long pink haired girl still in her all lime-green Pajamas nodded,she opened her Pajama top and showed him how she was all bandaged up,a giant gash in her left side.

Inukai sobbed"Oh Utena you should have told me ASAP when you got that and I would have come running I happen to be an ace at first aid."He then perked up,"Then it is settled I will take care of you until you are all better!"

Utena gaped and rapidly shook her head"No,no,no you-you don't need to do that Inukai really you don't!"She hoped he would get the message,she did like Inukai, in fact he was her closest friend here at this school but,still he was always a tad too over energetic,in truth she wished she could introduce him to Wakaba she figured they would hit it off rather well since they had so much in common.

Inukai sighed"Okay,okay I think I get it Utena."as he turned to leave Utena's stomach loudly growled and he smirked"Hungry? Well let me fix you right up then Utena!"He took her hand and dragged her to the kitchen as he set her down and raided the fridge"Your rather lucky I happen to be an awesome cook,remember all those great Lunches you always see me eat? Well I happen to make them myself Utena and I am going to make my dearest Utena,my bestest pal a feast!"Inukai said to her gleefully as he tossed several things onto the counter.

Utena was at a loss he had weaseled his way in and now the chances of her getting anymore sleep went right down the drain. Utena had no idea of what was going on with Inukai or how much he truly cared for his new friend,after about an hour Inukai had finished making her lunch and as expected he went way overboard,it was a real feast as he said it would be Spaghetti with a rich red sauce and diced up steak, garlic-bread, Tortellini-soup, a plate of french-cut fries, with a ranch dipping sauce, a Cesar salad with diced Egg, four cheeses, bacon, and anchovies with a thick Cesar dressing. Inukai smirked as he patted Utena on the head"Also for dessert I got some delicious Spumoni-Gelato I am a very good cook especially at Italian and French dishes am I not my dear little Utena?"

Utena sighed as she took her fork and slowly ate some of the Sauce covered noodles, she smiled and nodded it was rather good but,there was no way she could eat all this food,as always Inukai spoiled her,as he did all his friends, which explained why almost everyone avoided him, though he had a few people he hung around with besides Utena, though when she was around they always vanished due to the fact he spoiled her most,she wondered why,did Inukai have some sort of crush on her or something?

After she had picked at about half the food she was full and sighed"Inukai was all this food really necessary?"She asked as she stood and started stretching as she always randomly did,"I mean do you want me to get fat or something man?"she asked cracking her neck and stretching her legs again.

Inukai pouted and sighed at her"Well maybe I got a tad overzealous but,can you blame me I come over hearing your hurt and see a giant sword cut in you body and your here all alone it isn't right utena I worry about you is all I mean we are friends after all right?"The blond haired boy asked his pink-headed friend.

Utena was at a loss as she wrapped some of the food up and stuck it in the communal fridge with her room number on it,"Well yeah we are I mean if it wasn't for you I would be some kind of middle-school drop out wandering around without a place to go looking for work,I guess I could have asked my relative's to help me out but,I haven't really talked to them much since I made it into Ohtori,I wonder if they even knew I was in the hospital?"She wondered and shrugged,"Then again someone had to be paying for my medical bills not that I care."The pink haired tomboy said with a big grin,Inukai nodded agreeing"Yup not that it matters because if it was or wasn't makes no difference since they never tried to reach out to you."He then walked to the door and looked back at her,"Well you should get some rest I'll come back later see ya later Utena."He then walked out of the room heading for the dorm main entrance.

Back with Shizuka she had attended class and ate lunch as she always did,without interacting with anyone as she always did,she was known as a loner never really talking to anyone not in the student council,or somehow related to the Rose-Seal or End of the World,just as she had stopped and stood to go back to class she was stopped by several girls,the lead one smirked as one of her cronies slapped Shizuka,"hey you your that little tramp Shizuka Umino,its your fault Hishima-Sama isn't coming to class you did something to him,everyone had been seeing you together lately a grade-school tramp like you had no place even being near him let alone dating him,and now you dump him after he gets hurt where do you get off!?"shouted one of the middle-school girls who had surrounded her.

An uber tan girl with pig-tails walked out and slapped Shizuka again and pushed her to the ground"You are sure asking for it you little slut!"The young teen shouted. The other girls nodded in agreement as she stood above Shizuka"Right,right what Miss-Yumi says is right!"They stated in unison.

Just as Shizuka stood shivering now as they were about to beat her again one of the girls gasped and pointed behind Shizuka Julio Kai stood there and glared at them"You are to not do such things,that kind of stuff is restricted under school rules even more so that she is but,a grade-schooler so leave her be all of you before I call the teachers or the council president!"He stated harshly the girls all nodded and ran off.

Julio sighed and patted Shizuka on the head"There,there it is alright now Shizuka-Chan your safe now."He smiled gently at her as he place a cold rag on her cheek and sat her down to get a good look to see if she had any scraps or scratches.

He smiled as he put some band-aids on a few scratches she had gotten fro hitting the ground,"There all better you should hurry to class now I myself need to hurry to the pool for Swim-team practice,be careful and stay away fro those Middle-school freshmen now alright?"the tall Aqua haired teen explained as Shizuka nodded meekly and responded with a simple"Yes,yes of course I know and will remember Julio-Senpai."She then turned and ran off heading to her next class.

Julios sighed as he looked at the sky"So blue and pure today ideal for the beach,perhaps I should organize a Beach activities club meeting for later today after Swim-club?"He stated as he he walked off whistling a tune.

After resting for most of the day Utena awoke to find Shizuka cleaning the room,she smiled as she looked at her"Hey afternoon Shizuka-Chan how you doing?"She asked still having her smile on,Shizuka sadly smiled and nodded"I am fine Utena-Sama how are you is your shoulder and arm still in pain?"Tiny little Shizuka asked with deep concern for her Senpai.

Utena stood and nodded as she walked to the tiny girl and hugged her"I can tell fro the band-aids and that look you had a rough day I'm sorry Shizuka-Chan,if I had been with you that might not have happened,and don't worry my wounds are doing pretty good considering I got them four days ago."she smiled and held the tiny girl to her body.

Shizuka smiled and nodded"Thank you Utena-Sama you are always so kind to me,but do not worry Julio-Senpai helped me today."the tiny girl explained as Utena released her and nodded,"Julios-Senpai who is that?"She asked"I did not know you had other friends in upper years besides me?"

Shizuka nodded"Well he is not exactly my friend he is on the Student Council like Hishima and is also a Duelist,he is just doing as instructed by the council president to look after me and nothing more after all why would he actually care?"Utena shrugged as she listened,but in her mind she asked herself"_if this Julio guy is on the council then he is going to want to duel me too,I had better stay sharp because in the state I'm in right now I'm not upto a duel."_

Utena was silent as she thought,Shizuka explaining her day,they had no idea Shutaru was outside and listening in on them,he was wondering exactly what was going on with them as he held a letter in his hand that he was going to give to the Pink haired tomboy,he wondered what it was in regards too and was very concerned about all of this.

---

_~The next day~_

Utena had finally returned to class,as she entered her first one homeroom with the always aloof and blank Professor Nemuro,she noticed he was actually in a good mood today,perhaps it was the talk they had the other day,she could actually read the white haired teacher he seemed to be in a slightly good mood,his lecture actually having emotion in it,as he explained the french Rose war of the eighteen hundreds.

After leaving his class Utena went to the remaining classes then braked for lunch she sat next to Shizuka since the elementary school and high school sections had the same lunch period,ofcourse3 Inukai watched from nearby with his friends from the drama-club and soccer team. After that they attended the few remaining classes and as Utena was going to change her shoes in her shoe locker she found a letter,it read simply:To the engaged please meet me at the south tower,bring the rose bride.

Utena sighed"Wow this seems familiar somehow wonder why?"She asked as she shrugged she hated to admit it but this seemed like some sort of duel challenge.

-

Throughout the school was heard laughing and upon a large wall as the sunset three shadows of young men appeared,it was the Drama club members putting on yet another play"Hey,hey,hey have you heard the news?"Asked A-Maru,to this B-Maru and C-Maru shook their heads"No,no please do tell us?!"

A-Maru nodded"Well they say there is going to be a giant tsunami hitting the coast today and it will sweep the beach clean."the shadowy youth explained as he took a kneeling pose on stage and pointed to the sky.

The others all gasped"Wow really,really?"Asked B-Maru,A-Maru nodded"yes,and sadly since we live in such a small fishing village all our boats will probably get wrecked!"He stated as a dock with boats backdrop fell behind them.

D-Maru laughed as he stood on stage standing tall hands on his waist"I am unafraid I am the greatest Sailor in the entire village I can handle anything!"He shouted to the heavens laughing proudly.

Everyone sighed"If that is what you say but don't say we didn't warn you!"as they said that the background changed to the sea and a single boat D-Maru and C-Maru on the ship"Captain,captain we can't handle much more the entire lower half is all flooded we need to turn back!"C-Maru pleaded to his captain,D-Maru stood proudly at the front of his ship"No I know we can handle this after all I am the greatest Sailor in the village no storm can beat me,even if everyone said otherwise!"

C-Maru sighed sadly"Oh captain why must you be so prideful fighting against something so impossible even though you can beat it,why didn't you just listen to everyone?"He asked as the boat sank and they went under. A-Maru and B-Maru began playing a funeral march"Let that be a lesson you need to know you limitations,its so sad,so very,very sad,but hey now you know."

-

Utena walked to south tower as a door appeared on it,she nodded and took the handle the ring on her hand glowing as the lock tumbles fell into place and the door opened a gorgeous white hall with rose insignia's and emblems decorating it,as she walked to the elevator.

Utena stood proudly as She went up floor by floor,she was actually getting used to the elevator now,her clothes changed to their warrior style as she exited Shizuka smiled at her as she looked at Utena,Shizuka now in her Rose-Brine dress.

Standing on the other side of the arena was Julio his area had water all over the floor like it had been flooded,surf-boards floating back and forth through the area,he sighed and spoke"So it was you,you were the one who defeated Hishima I suppose it makes sense now how you acquired those injuries you are very lucky it was I who saw you and not one of the less honorable members."He explained pointing at Utena as he thought over how he and Nemuro had saved her the day she fell off the bridge.

Utena blinked"Huh do I know you?"She asked then gasped"Wait don't tell me your the one who-who saved me the other day are you?"She asked,Julio nodded in confirmation as he leaned down and pulled his blade from the flooded floor,it was a long Katana blade and as it went up it was angled at the top and then went down making an odd hook-shape,his blade looked like a giant fishing hook.

Utena gulped"So-so tell me Mister hero you got a name or should I just call you Mr. Hook-Blade?"She asked now having slightly mixed feelings about this. Julio nodded again in reply"My name is Kai,Julio Kai I am the president of the Beach activities club and the Swim team,I am also a tutor working under professor-Nemuro,in addition to the boy who jumped into the river to save you a few days back after you victory against Hishima."He explained as Shizuka walked over to him and placed an Aqua-colored rose in his lapel.

Utena nodded as she heard the name"So your Shizuka's prince then?"She asked already knowing the answer"The one who helped her yesterday and the one who saved me from drowning,why-why are you doing this,challenging me to a duel,what do you have to prove when your already so noble and skilled?"

Julio sighed and shook his head"That is not for you to know Ms. Tenju,now draw your sword so we may settle this matter,or do you want me to hook you like a trout where you stand and gut you?"He asked assuming as stance place his blade in both hands it resembled how one would hold a fishing pole.

Utena simply gave her reply by walking over to Shizuka and taking her in her arms as the tiny girl placed her hands on her chest a blinding light appearing and piercing the flooded dome"Rose of the endless sea and boundless sky grant me the power to walk the path of revaluation!"She decried pulling the blade from her young partner the pink rose having been placed in her lapel at the same time.

Amalia was watching from afar since all the towers were connected she could watch without being seen two people at her side,as Utena assumed her stance and the match began,Julio stood in place as Utena observed him trying to make sure of exactly what she was dealing with and how to best get through his defense,she assumed like Hishima this man had access to that weird magic,the magic she could not yet use,after watching him for about five or so minute's she rushed at him,he merely smirked as sidestepped out of the way as he slashed down with powerful force and forcing her down to the ground with that slash,his blade seemed rather dull,but that made it feel like she got hit in the back with a baseball bat.

Julios smirked"How is it you were able to beat someone like Hishima twice,let alone sword-fighter's like Saionji,Ruka,or Touga?"He asked as he helped Utena up and then pushed her back.

Utena glared"I don't need your charity and I don't deserve your insults,I'm slow and stuff because of what your friend Hishima did to me Julio,and I won't lose to someone like you even if you did save me it was probably because you wanted me to go easy on you!"She shouted as she re-assumed her stance.

Julio shrugged and slashed again yet this time a giant shock wave of water shot at Utena she gasped and slashed it with her blade cutting it and causing her body to get soaked"So thats your Rrune power right Water Blasts?"Utena asked Julio nodding again.

Julios smirked as he slashed again and then kicked some water up creating two shock waves,Utena gasped and dodged one cutting the other,she was at her wits end on how to counter this guy he could kick and slash water up so she needed to be careful on how to best approach him.

She thought and though and then at a loss it hit her a distraction was what she needed and she had just the thing,she grabbed one of the surf boards and tossed it at him,he smirked and cut it with a water wave,what he didn't know was that Utena had done a Belly slide on the flooded tile floor just below the board she slashed up and it was over she had cut the rose from his lapel,Julio was shocked as he dropped his blade.

Utena snickered"Whats wrong I'll bet you had no idea I could think to do that,well your own area is what beat you Julio you thought all this water was your key to beating me,but it was actually the other way around,you know aside from all that arrogance you seem like a pretty nice guy maybe we could hang out together sometime?"Utena asked as she smiled at her opponent.

Julio sighed and nodded again"Maybe,maybe heh we could go to the beach together with my club if you want?"He turned to leave,"Well then good luck with your next match...................you'll need it."He said as he left. Utena nodded as she and Shizuka left for home together.

Outside the school gates two motor cycles pulled up and the girl in red hopped off her cherry red bike,her partner looking at the gate,the girl looked over the school and turned to her partner"This is the place am I right Aino?"She asked as she looked at the gate,her partner nodded,"Yes she should indeed be here,the person you are looking for,so then how will you approach her I wonder?"He asked as he got off his bike.

The girl sighed and removed her helmet,a giant wave of long luxurious curly purple hair falling down her back,"Well I do not know,but at last I found her,soon she shall see me again my Ms. Utena-Sama."She looked up at the crescent shaped moon and shining starlight,her pure emerald eyes shimmering in the moonlight

To be continued...................

-

~Omake theater~

Mithos:Hey hows it going chapter four is officially done,hoped you all liked it,I know the Duel was pretty short sorry,I wanted to mostly due character development this time around.

Amalia nodded:I liked it,it had a certain flair to it,then again I got a few good speaking roles in so I'm happy.

Julio sighed:Well it was okay though you should have let me hit her with my full power,but it was upto you I guess.

Girl:Well I am finally going to be unmasked in the next chapter or so I hope,so then would everyone like to sit down to some curry?

Everyone shakes their head:Hell no,we don't want to eat your Curry!!!!"

Special thanks to:Paladin-313,Jack the riddler,Shaslo,Auir,Miku-Chan,,Alexicia the light of destiny,and Love is war mistress Kurohi for the inspiration to create Miss-Yumi the mean bully girl. XD

Bye-bye


	5. Reunion part one:Sunlit Garden Remix

Revolutionary Girl Utena:War of Roses

(I do not own Utena or anything like that,though I do own the following OC's and all schools except Ohtori-Academy.)

Chapter Four:Reunion and Regrets first act,Sunlit Garden Remix

"_Our actions in the past can determine our future,yet when faced with our mistakes we never remember"_

_Once upon a time there was a young girl,she was shy if somewhat withdrawn and then one day her father took her to a concert,she was only about eight but that day would change her life forever,there at the concert were a young brother and sister,they were twins and both very skilled at playing the Piano,the song they played and the confidence they displayed truly moved the young girl and made her begin to change,yes from that day forth,she turned to her father and asked,"Father what is that song they are playing?she asked._

_The father smiled down at the girl and nodded"I do believe its called the Sunlit Garden and they themselves wrote it is it not soothing?"Asked the father,the daughter nodded,"Yes,yes it is father one day I want to play Piano like them,I want to be friend with them their amazing._

Lapris sighed as she sat in the music room,"It needs to be tuned again."She said sadly as she tapped a key on the Piano,her friend blinked and shook her head,"No I believe it was tuned again recently."She explained. Lapris nodded and stood,"Then perhaps I am the one in need of tuning?"She asked mostly to herself as she stood and gently cleared the hair from her face as she left the music room.

Michelle Lapris was a certified over achiever,she got good grades in every subject,she was a western fencing star and a member of the student council,she was well respected by even those in the high school and collage division despite only being in middle school,her beauty and overall cuteness were also another thing she excelled at,she had azure eyes Sapphire blue hair,done in cute braids and a sapphire colored hair-clip keeping her slightly longer right side away from her face,her skin milky white and her figure petite yet not overly tiny,she was also already developing well despite her young age.

Everyone one in school loved this junior diva of fencing and music,she herself was skilled in both Violin and Piano,and had the voice of an angel,all the guys wanted her as their gal and every girl wanted to be her pal,yet she never really took anyone up on such offers keeping everyone at an arms length for some reason,and in addition no matter how well her musical skills were it seemed to never be enough for her.

Lapris was walking and she saw her groups most hated person Utena Tenju talking with the Rose-Bride Shizuka who was in the outdoor flower garden watering the flowers as she did every day,it made her sick looking at them together,she wanted to do nothing more than take Shizuka so she could gain that miracle power she had and truly become what she always wanted to be

Utena giggled,"Oh yeah so that's what happened huh Shizuka-Chan?"She patted her tiny friend on the head not knowing how Michelle glared at them. Though Michelle was not the only person spying on her,there was another a woman clad in red,a red version of Utena's outfit and a red motorcycle helmet on her head,the woman peered at Utena with her Emerald eyes,"_There she is,so that girl with her must be Aquios' chosen one,I must tread carefully but,soon she and I will meet again,my dearest __Miss. Utena-Sama._"She whispered to herself with a sad sigh,as she left the scene and vanished.

Utena smiled as she and Shizuka left the garden she turned to look down at her,"Hey Shizuka-Chan how exactly do those Council guys use Rune Magic stuff?"The pink headed Prince girl asked,Shizuka shrugged as she watered the plants,"I am afraid I do not know I was not taught hows to use magic so I have no knowledge on how it is done."She explained and looked up at Utena,"I am truly sorry perhaps you should ask a member of the student council since they are all duelist,or one of the non-council duelists in the school?"

Utena blinked surprised,"There are non-Council Duelists?"She asked shocked only to get a nod,"Wow so I could meet someone and not even know that I would have to duel them at some point then?"Shizuka just nodded again as she watered her flowers,"Yes if you want the power to Revolutionize the world,or at the very least protect me you must win every duel,for even one loss and I go to the winner."Utena nodded as she looked at Shizuka,she was so small,so cute,she shouldn't be involved in any of this,yet she was just like Anthy was,Utena failed Anthy but,she would not fail Shizuka.

Michelle was still watching still judging,still glaring her utter hatred of Utena clearly shown,yet why did she? Why would this woman hate Utena so much? Michelle was done she turned and walked away heading back to her room.

After returning to her room Michelle plopped down on her azure colored bed,her room was azure colored with an azure desk,with an azure colored computer on it,and an azure book shelf littered with books,since she was on the council she was allowed her own private room. She groaned as she pulled her keyboard over and started to play green-sleeves to relax. She sighed as she sat up and turned her computer on,she smiled lightly as she saw a new message from her net-friend and long time pen-pal,they would exchange letter in addition to E-Mail.

Michelle looked dreamily at the message which read:_Dear Michelle how are you doing? I'm glad to say everything is going well enough here,despite all that has happened lately,me and my twin still don't get along well but,I am working rather hard on it again,I would like to apologize that I cannot join you at your next concert as, I have been to depressed to schedule anything. _

_I hope you can forgive me for again refusing,but I am a very busy person,so please don't be mad,now if you practice your playing I'm sure you'll get to my level soon enough and then we can play together,well I'll message you again when I have some more news,from:Radiant-Blue_

Michelle looked to her lap and sobbed,then she smirked as she tossed the Computer off the desk and panted,"It-its her fault,its all her fault,Utena is to blame for all of it!"She shouted as she ripped her azure colored curtains from her window,"That bitch took everything from him,she humiliated him,I will make her pay,then using the power of the Rose-Bride I will become so perfect I shall make him mine!"

In the Blossom Blade Student Counsel room everyone had gathered as Amalia began her groups Mantra:_This world is dying. For what can be seen in the past is Anger and Hatred That seeps out from the depths of the Darkness of our hearts. What can char these frozen hearts is only the burning of true hated like the fires of hell. Bring down upon these hated sinners the lightning of judgment! Let the Prayers of the Choirs be heard,the future is now, for we shall break the chains of hatred for Revaluation of the world!"_Everyone exclaimed in unison as they all sat.

Amalia smirked,her hands folded and under her chin,"It would seem Julio failed,Utena won and she won rather easily too. Perhaps too easily did you go easy on her Julio?"She asked the young aqua haired young man who was leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling,"Well I didn't want the battle to end so soon so I didn't use my full power off the bet,so what it was merely a little Handicap since she can't use Rune's like we cane."The young Aquatic-athlete explained as he looked to Amalia.

Amalia just nodded as she looked at the center of the table,"We have yet another letter from the masters,and I think I know what it says,no doubt it is a personal letter in addition to the duel rotation letter,it would seem the letters are instructing us to duel clockwise around this table,that would make Michelle next yes?"Amalia asked already knowing the answer as always.

Michelle nodded as she opened the letter,she smirked"Yes it is my turn I got the east tower like Hishima did,I swear I will take Utena down one way or another just you all wait!"She shouted shooting up from her seat and running to the elevator.

Aohka sighed"Should we not go after her with the mood she is in?"He asked ever concerned with his fellow members,Amalia shook her head,"No let her work this off,the best thing for her in the mental state she is currently in is to take her anger,sorrow and frustration out on someone,though she sure is a fool blindly listening to someone she has never even met,then again are we not all fools for that reason?"

Michelle ran all the way to Utena's door as it started to rain,Shutaru answered and saw the young girl,he gasped and got a towel,"Miss,oh miss are you all right your soaking wet here wash yourself off with this towel?"He offered it to her she glared at him and merely walked past looking at the room roster list on Shutaru's desk she walked up the stairs to Utena's room and knocked on the door.

Utena answered and smiled,"Hello can I help you with something?"She polity asked as Michelle nodded and slapped Utena,"Meet me in the eastern tower tomorrow afternoon,after class!"She shouted at the top of her lungs,Utena looked up confused then nodded,"Fine whatever but,if I win you need to tell me what this is all about,deal?"She asked,getting a nod from Michelle who then turned and left.

After she had returned to her room Michelle set her computer back up and turned it on,she found she had another message from her Pen-Pal,it was an invite to chat,she accepted and went to the chat area,there the name Radiant-Blue appeared,the message read:_How are you?"_

Michelle sighed and typed"Bad I just called a fight with this girl tomorrow."

Blue replied with"_Oh really who is she?_"Michelle saw the reply and then answered"Someone you know Utena Tenju the one who beat you and made you all depressed and stuff,I found out she was going to my school and called her out for a fight." Once again Blue answered"_Oh really? Well good,good beat her,rip her apart she did ruin my life,now if your really my friend then you'll do that for me."_The message sinisterly stated,Michelle nodded and gave one last reply"Consider it done."She then logged off and went to sleep to rest up.

~Meanwhile in the Quad~

_A-Maru popped up on the wall of the stage"Hey,hey,hey have you head about it?"He asked as he always did as the stage altered. B-Maru then popped up too sporting another outfit a police detective,"I am a Detective from Interpol,I'm here to catch bad guys!"_

_A-Maru nodded in awe,"Yes,yes really wow?"A-Maru asked clapping his hands,then C-Maru ran up"Hurry,hurry someone,somebody has stolen all my money!"He shouted as he pointed to a safe with the door flung open,B-Maru nodded"Don't worry I'm an actual Interpol Detective I'll catch the bad guy."They both nodded and jumped up and down in glee,B-Maru walked around then smirked"There's the crook go get him,because I'm an honest to god Interpol Detective,A-Maru and C-Maru nodded and tackled D-Maru,._

_D-Maru seemed confused and asked,"What did I do?"A-maru growled,"Don't lie we know your a crook Mr. Detective said so see we even found this big bag of money!He stated handing the bag to B-Maru,D-Maru sighed"I'm the real detective I grabbed the money from the crook before he got away and there he is!"He pointed to B-Maru who was in a car driving away._

* * *

_All the odd men sighed"That's what you get for falling for a cheap job of impersonation,yep and for blindly listening to someone you don't know but,hey now you know."_

Utena was walking to the eastern tower as the man that was with that odd rider girl in red was secretly watching her,"So that's her heh she sure does look impressive she may infact be what I think she is,if so then End of the World is full of fools for not seeing her true worth."

He sighed and looked up at the sky as Utena used her ring the entrance to the tower unveiling itself,she then walked in followed by Shizuka.

After getting in the elevator and taking it to the top floor,Utena looked around surprised,there were giant fountains everywhere and tables with music sheets set up on them,there stood Michelle she held a customized Rapier and glared at Utena. Utena was still at a loss as she asked,"Why,just tell me why your doing this?"She asked as Michelle shook her head,"To settle a score you hurt someone I deeply care about so I am going to have to hurt you!"

Utena sighed and nodded,"I can see talking is a waste of time so maybe you'll listen to my sword?"She shouted and looked to Shizuka who nodded and placed her hands on her chest,"Oh ancient powers of the lost ones,rose of the boundless sea,show your powers and come forth!"She chanted as Utena reached for the hilt that appeared in Shizuka's chest,"Grant me the power to walk down the path of Revaluation!"She then drew the shimmering blade Shizuka panting as she shuffled to the back and leaned against a wall.

The two girl rushed at each other as they met blade sparking,Michelle smirked as she broke the stalemate and slammed Utena on her shoulder causing the Pink haired fighter to fumble back in pain,"Ahhhh that-that's a cheap shot!" Michelle snickered,"No,no it isn't all things are fair in love and war and I am in this war for my love!"She loudly decried as she slashed at Utena who dodge rolled out of the way of her enemies blade,she could tell that blade Michelle had,was customized for slashing rather than thrusting like a normal Rapier.

Utena fell back and glared"Just tell me,tell me why you are doing this you have to have a reason!"The asked as she moved some pink hair from her eyes and focused her gaze on her opponent,"Geez aren't you talkative so whats your power anyway?"Utena questioned as she saw Michelle rushing her,Michelle smirked as she ran an Azure colored energy threw her blade,"This take this my first spell the Bubble Curtain!"

She swung her blade and hundred of bubbles flew at Utena and when they popped they hurt,like she was being electrically shocked,though not a high voltage feeling more like a sudden show like from a plug socket. The stinging sensation made Utena even madder,she felt this was the most annoying spell yet,"Is that all you can do is fling around Bubbles?"She scoffed in an annoyed voice,"What are you a kindergartener playing in the park?" She stated as they crossed blades again,"Oh your stupid Bubblegum haired whore I swear I will cut you down,my power is awesome you'll see!"

She then headbutted Utena's shoulder making her fall back and glare at her weakness being exploited again. Michelle glared as she ran her energy through the blade and stabbed the ground as the fountains started to create a large vision blocking mist,"Surprised I can make mist in addition to bubbles and of course I can make it rain in small area's like this too,you see I control water and its Vapor form,Julio merely controlled the power of the Ocean and while it holds greater offensive and defensive power,my water holds versatility and strategic power."

Utena looked around at a loss as to where Michelle was,when just then she was slashed across her good shoulder,Then pushed aside,as she laid on the ground some of her hair got cut. Utena looked around confused,"She-she is moving so fast,how is it she can move that fast?"She whispered to herself holding her good arm now.

As the match progressed it went on and on,Utena getting cut by Michelle at amazing speeds though the cuts were very,very shallow ones,still she couldn't take much more of this. Utena sighed as she then heard it a sliding and chiming sound,then it hit her,her legs were wet,her socks soaked,the field was soaked like during Julio's fight,only this time she was the one getting attacked by a slider

.

Utena listened in as Michelle spun around her movements similar to what one would expect from a high class Ballet,her blade going high then spinning low,and going back up,she spun at Utena this time ready to cut the rose,as Utenaq was silent,she then smirked and rose,grabbing the Michelle by her waist.

Sweeping hard with all her might,causing Michelle to slip and fall to the ground,Utena slashing with her blade,as the mist cleared Azure petals fluttering,Utena had one with her patented Luck and tenacity maneuver,with a little lesson she had picked up from Nemuro about using the opponents force against them and breaking their footing,just like he had talked about in class.

Michelle gasped as she looked up at Utena,"Why,how-this cannot be!"She screeched as she shot up,"I will not accept this."She then grabbed her blade and kept slashing at Utena who had already sheathed the blade causing it to vanish,Shizuka was shocked,"No Michelle-Senpai you can't,thats against the rules!"

Michelle glared at Shizuka and rushed at her now,"Don't you ever shut up!"She shouted as she thrusted her blade,it was blocked then forced up and out of her hands by a shimmering purple blade,standing there between them was Amalia Exheart president of the student council,"That is more than enough you have broken two major rules and your display in the duel was disgraceful."She stated elegantly her beauty at this moment shining.

Michelle shivered"Uh Madam-President oh I can explain you-you see I?"Michelle was about to beg when Amalia looked deep into her eyes and she fell to her knee's silent.

Amalia sighed"You are now suspended for two weeks Michelle perhaps then you will learn to follow our rules yes?"She then turned to Utena and smiled gently,so gently Utena blushed,"Oh uh yes,I-I'm fine,thank you for saving Shizuka-Chan Amalia-Sempai,I-I truly mean it."She said turning all meek and looking down."What is wrong with me,I'm acting like a kid with a crush?"

Amalia nodded"Yes well as leader of the Council duelists it is my duty,you handled yourself rather well,you might even give me a workout,well then I must be going,come Michelle."She helped Michelle up and they left together. Utena was in awe,"Wow so that's the leader of the student council even Juri couldn't match her,and I mean in more ways than one,she was mega-scary. I'm going to have to fight her to at some point thats going to be rough, but I won't lose "She said mostly to herself as she and Shizuka then left the dueling arena too.

Aino was still watching the woman beside him now,"How did she do Aino-Kun?"she asked,Aino nodded and smiled,"The president needed to help her at the end,but she won,she is very skilled though I would expect nothing less from her,if she is indeed who I think she is."The young boy explained as he left with the red-clad girl.

Michelle had returned to her dorm still in shock ,as she sat down and turned to her computer typing in a message in the chat room:_I lost"_she put in,Raqdient-Blue then replied,"_I am very disappointed and to think I would have confessed my love to you if you had won,well it matters not never message me again I hate you now worthless Bitch."T_he message stated,Michelle sobbed and then cried herself to sleep.

Far away at Ohtori academy,to be more specific in Miki Kaoru and Kozue Kaoru's room,Kozue was typing and hit the reply her screen name read Radient-Blue,"Miki I'm all done sending my messages oh and don't worry I am done for now."She stated,Miki walking in a bowl in his arms as he kneaded something in the bowl with a whisk,"Okay then,hey Kozue did Michelle-Chan send me any new messages?"He asked with a caring look,to which Kozue shook her head innocently,"no,no she didn't oh and thanks for letting me use your online profile since I forgot my Password..

To be continued....

~Author notes~

Mithos:Well this chapter is done and dealed heavily with Online relationships,and cameo appearances.

Kozue arrives in a limo wearing a white fur coat with Miki wearing a tux,"Yes me and Miki enjoyed it,thank you ever so much,heh it was fun playing Net-Identity theft,hey Miki what were you making?"

Miki looks up from his bowl as he was still stirring it,"Huh what I wasn;t listening,oh wait this? Its pudding,I'm making custard pudding because Michelle-Chan and the Author both love it,and I want to make them both happy,especially Michelle-Chan wonder why she hasn't sent me any messages recently?"

Mithos:God is he dense for a boy genius."

Red-Clad girl"I will finally take this helmet off and reveal my face in full focus atleast I hope so I miss being in the spotlight."

Aino:I know,I know and you worked so hard to study sword-play under me too,you'll shine soon after all we're the first people that get recruited or was that a spoiler?

Mithos sighed"Whatever I need to make some not weird and real friends."

Special thanks to:Paladin313,J-C,Music-Meister,Sword and Soul,Shaslo,Jack the Riddler,Alexia the light of destiny,Fausha,OSW,Sailor-Cardinal,Phantom-Jackel,Cer-Phantom,Narora,Auir,and Full-Metal-Knight and no others because these are my only friends on this site. Xp

Bye-Bye


	6. Reunion part two:Lioness's Jungle Waltz

Revolutionary Girl Utena:War of Roses

(I do not own Utena or anything like that,though I do own the following OC's and all schools except Ohtori-Academy.)

Chapter-five Reunion and Regrets Act two:Lioness's Sin JungleWaltz.

_"Miracles come in all shapes and sizes,but for those who refuse to believe a miracle will find you,and for those who accept Miracles can shape your life."_

_Once upon a time there lived a young princess she was truly gifted at everything she tried,sports especially,her skill at soccer,baseball,Tennis,bowling and especially Fencing,she was so kind,so loving,one day she met another girl,this girl who would become a life-long friend said to her"If you believe in Miracles they will know your feelings."The girl believed her and together they went through life,the princess joined a fencing team there she met two men a man who was in all likelyhood like a proud Grizzly,strong yet naïve,the other was like a panther cunning,fast,a preditor that prowled through the night. The princess was like a proud Lioness,strong,beautiful,indeipendient,she got close to the Grizzly and the Panther,her other friend like a cunning fox,they all were always together,and the Lioness and the Panther were closer than any one else,however one day the Panther became very sick and left,leaving the Lioness then grew closer to the Grizzly,the Fox saw this she saw how day,by day they kept growing closer,so being the trickster she was she fooled the Grizzly and told him that the Lioness was in love with someone else,and that she truly loved him. The Fox and the Grizzly left the Lioness all alone and treaded to another Garden,the Lioness feeling betrayed by them both steeled her heart never again letting anyone in."_

_"Now is the time for the Panther and the Grizzly to again appear and fight over their Lioness,for the love and glory of a miracle,and their place as King of the Lioness's Jungle."_

Taro Kumachi was a member of the Western Fenncing team at Blossom-Crest Academy he was oe of the skilled ones second only to its Captain,his foil almost always hit its mark,he was once a member of the Ohtori Academy Fencing team that was a team at the national level. Blossom Crest's team also had once been at that level and was nearly there again. Despite not being a member of the Student council he had been selected as a Duelist by the Fencing team Captain,he had no idea what the ring truly meant though he assumed it was just something that named him Vice-Captain as the Captain also wore one.

Taro always thought about Ohtori Academy,of the friends he left behind,but especially the Captain and that protog'e of his,he had once been in love with that Protog'e,but he was told she did not love him,he dated a girl that was friends with themm all and they tranferred out together,but one day he heard her in secret say how she had tricked him,Heart-broken he fell into the arms of the Captain of the Kendo Team. The girl saw them together and decided to leave the school as the Captain of the team also tranferred out,he was all alone now,and then it happened the Captain of his swordstyle's team came to him and offered him a spot as vice-aptain and the ring,he oof course accepted and vowed he would never stray from his path again,the path of a fencer.

Taro had heard that recently skilled swordfiighter had been losing one after the other from a young girl who transferred to Blossom Crest from Ohtori Academy,he smiled at the thought,as he now headed for the dormitory that girl was said to be living at,his brunette hair slicked back,and a bouquet of Orange Roses in his handas he headed there. Taro knocked on the door as the dorm advisor answered and saw him,Shutaru was the advisor's name he had once been a student here at the school and was currently studying at the nearby university to become a teacher.

Shutaru smirked as he saw Taro,"How can I help you?"asked the man in his early twenties,Taro asked if the girl from Ohtori had transferred lived in this dorm,Shutaru nodded,"Well yeah just head upstairs she is in Room number five. Taro bowed,"Thank you sir thank you for your genorasity."stated the young man politly,as he headed upstairs and knocked on the door,he was so excited thinking it was his lioness but when the door opened he was heartbroken,it was Utena,Utena smiled,"Sup what can I do for you?"She asked then smiled when she saw the roses,"Those for me or for Shizuka?"

Taro sighed,"neither miss,neither,sorry have have disturbed you."He said as he left,tossing the roses in the trash on his way out. Utean shrugged as he walked away,"Poor guy he looked really down wonder what that was all about oh well,like it matters Shizuka-Chan time for your bath!"The tomboy stated as she went back inside. Taro was slumooed as he walked back to his dorm room,he turned to look at the street a car was parked there,a long red Europeon sports car,a man dressed in white and blue walked out of the car with an arrogant smirk,Taro gasped as he saw the person it was The Panther.

The Panther explained how te transfer student Utena Tenju had defeated his precious Lioness and himself,that Taro could avenge his friends by defeating her and winning the young girl Shizuka,that by doing all this and unlocking a gateway he would be granted one wish,a miracle. Taro nodded as his old friend explained a smirk growing on his face,he felt he could trust his old friend and his fondest wish was for the Lioness to be beside him and love him,he would do anything for that dream,he wanted everything to be as it was only better,the Panther explained how he could do this how to challenge Utena and how to use the power locked inside him,he would need someone close to him to help uunlock it since he had not been awakened yet,but before he did this he needed the blessing of the Student council.

The duo then walked through the darkness of the school the starts shining as they walked inside the council building,he pulled out his cellphone and gave it to the Panther who then called the President of the council to ask for a conference of which she agreed. The Duo now at the elevator walked into it as a mantra began,for every floor passed one more person appeared in the elvator Amalia and the other sang their Mantra:This world is dying. For what can be seen in the past is Anger and Hatred That seeps out from the depths of the Darkness of our hearts. What can char these frozen hearts is only the burning of true hated like the fires of hell. Bring down upon these hated sinners the lightning of judgment! Let the Prayers of the Choirs be heard,the future is now, for we shall break the chains of hatred for Revaluation of the world!"Everyone exclaimed in unison as they all got out of the elevator and sat.

Taro stood as he looked around the large table everyone at the table was a member of the student council five seats empty,but everyone else still there out of the ten,he knew them all well each was a martial artist,each skilled with a form of blade fighting and each highly intelligent and well respected,he of course saw the Captain of the Fencing Team. Amlia smirked as she looked at Taro and the visitor,"I see the vice-captain has come now you may bear a ring,but it is not active you were merely given it as an alternate in case someone who was to duel was hurt,nnow why have you come?"Asked the beautiful and cunniing president as she folded her fingers with a smirk still clear on her face. Taro bowed on the ground looking up at the p;resident noticingher very beautiful,but very cold Lavender eyes,"I want the right to duel,I want to challenge Utena Tenju and win the Rose Bride of Aquios,and fulfill my deepest wish!"

Amalia nodded as she heard him,"I see,I see and your friend here must have informed you,he bears an Ohtori academy unifrom,very well you shall,but he shall accompanyyou and this will be your one and only chance fail and you will never sit here at the table with all the other duelists understood?"Explained the mainipulative young girl. Taro bowed"I know of this I swear I shall not let you down Madam-President!"He bwed while now standing as he headed back to the elevator,Amalia was smirking still as she watched the other boy leave with him,"The Blue-Shimmer of Ohtori huh wonder why he's here?"

Taro looked at his old friend the Panther,"Tell me how is she?"He asked wondering about the Lioness,the Panther sighed,"I would not know I only saw her about three week then I graduated,their friend again her and the other girl,or thats what it seemed like,she still has that picture of you in her room,the one of all of us I know that for sure,but she seemed much colder."Explained the Panther as they walked together still,Taro felt nostalgic as he walked,remembering when they were altogether long,long ago. Taro then arrived with his friend at his Dorm he waved farewell as they resolved to meet at the Southern tower tommorow for the dueling challenge.

_In the dark Shadows in the quad the stage appeared from the darkness,A-Maru smirked and walked out,"Oh what to do I have returned but now the womanI love is gone what can I do?"He asked on one knee hands to the sky,dressed as an old world englishman,D-Maru shrugged as he appeared,"Why heres and idea why not honor her memory by doing something hse always wanted to do?"He asked him._

_A-Maru nodded"Why thats a brilliant Idea I know just the thin,*Ding,ding,ding*,rang a bell"Why she always wantedto be a championship boxer!"He said hitting C-Maru both dresed as boxers now,B-Maru appeared dressed as a referee,"One,two,Three the winner and new chamipon!"He held up A-Maru's hand,they were now all together side by side,"Though it still won't bring her back."He said sadly,the others all nodded,"Sad,sad but,hey now you know._

The next day Utena had of course hada fun day she ate lunch with tohru and Shizuka,she got an A on the popquiz Professor. Nemuro gave her,she was opening her locker and sighed,"Oh great a letter I swear to god if this is another love letter!"She said reading it and sighed,"Great worse a challenge letter lets see south tower huh?"She then got Shizuka and headed for the tower. As she walked to the Elevator's tower she and Shizuka got in and they changed Utena glowed as her clothes changed to her dueling uniform and Shizuka in her Rose-Bride outfit.

The elevator stopped and she walked out she gasped at what she saw,she saw Pillars everywhere with Jungle heads of stone on them,and statues of bears at the back of the entire area,a huge statue of a rose at the very center with five highly decorate stone blades in them,she saw Taro and a man in a long white Robe with a hood over his face,Taro glared at Utena,"Glad you could make it Userper!"  
He shouted pointing at Utena. Utena sighed,as she shook her head,"Look I've never even met you before why are you so mad I mean really?" she asked puzzled,Taro glared still as he was starting to explain,"Still do not know alright then I suppose I shall enlighten you I originally went to your school and a girl who meant very much to me became the queen of the school after I transferred away,her name was Juri Aritsugawa and you disgraced her,her and all my other friends,now I will defeat you and reclaim their honor!"He shouted as the man in white walked upto him and he glowed an oddly designed foil with a bear insignia emerged from within him and he grasped it,a powerful aura emmiting from it,as he assumed his stance with those cold eye fixed on Utena.

Utena gasped"Juri no way so-so that means your that guy that was dating Shiori?"Asked Utena,taro nodded,Utena nodded back now understandingas she walked to Shizuka,"Shizuka the sword I'm ready to duel!" The young girl in blue nodded as she placed her hands on her chest,"Oh ancient powers of the lost ones,shimmering blue seed that sleeps within,that fragment of his power,rose that blooms from the boundless sea,show your powers and come forth!"She chanted as Utena reached for the hilt that appeared in Shizuka's chest,"Grant me the power to walk down the path of Revaluation!"She then drew the shimmering blade Shizuka panting as she shuffled to the giant rose statue ad sighed spread eagled on it for some reason,Utena blushed"Um Shizuka-Chan aren't you a little young to be doing that?"Asked Utena as the Duel began and her oppenet rushed her running around the rose statue as she ran around the other side,Shizuka looking up at nothing her eyes blank.

The Girl in Red was watching from the school's historic clocktower she watched the duel with her partner the odd boy through a telescope stolen from the Astronamy department,"Hmmmmmm,she is running in a circle its somewhat funny is it not?"The boy asked turning to the girl who just giggled.

Amalia of course was watching from the student council balcony which besides the Clocktower,Charimens office,and the other towers had the best view of most of the towers.

Utena ran and ran then stopped and thrust knowing he was right behind her,as she thrusted their blades clashed sparks flying around the swords as Taro pushed Utena back and swished his blade towards her the elegant movement cutting her shoulder,her arm and her left side,but the clever and skilled girl she was she had stapped back just enough to avoid her rose from being cut. Taro roared in anger as he kicked Utena in the stomach and she fumbled back and held her stomach a scowl now on her face,"Is-is this how you choose to fight like an animal?"She shouted to him in anger,"Juri would never have done something like that your not worthy of fighting in her name!"

Utena jumped back regaining her footing as Taro rushed her with a familiar thurst she smirked as she sidestepped using hherweight to move to the left side of him,she dodged the attack and slashed at his rose,Taro scowled at her his eyes filled with anger as he blocked with his left hand and pushed Utena away,his arm getting badly cut on the lower sighed. Utena gasped as she saw all the crimson colored blood flowing from his arm"I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to do that!"

Taro laughed"It does not matter I'm a beast,the beast of vengence as you said I do not fight enough like Juri does because unlike her I bring my emotions into my fighting."He explained cutting his sleeve off and wrapping it around the cut tighting it,applying a tigh enough not to keep the pressure on it. Taro held his arm,re-taking his stance"I will not let myself lose to you,all this hate I shall crush you with it,the hate of my lose,of my betrayals,and of the disgraces you caused!"Taro shouted as he steped and did several angled horizontal slashs but keeping the blade close to his torso,it was at this point his style began to mirror Juri's,Utena could tell.

Utena was blocking and parrying all she could,but he was proving hard to get past,his style was like Juri's only he favored the tip of his blade more,and was less defensive with his attacks,still the speed she was having trouble keeping up with it,thankfully her reflexs could because of her battles against Juri,Shiori,and Ruka as they all used the same or atleast similar fencing styles,juri of course being well balanced,Shiori as more of attacking with fast strikes,and Ruka used defence,Taro however,he was mostly about striking with power.

As Utena was thinking Taro pushed her back and decided to use his magic,he only knew one spell at this moment,but now was the perfect time to use it,his blade glowed as he swished it again only once,but his made a large Z-shape in the air,he used it again and made an M shape,his power was for two copy slashes to appear wwhen he used the tip of his blade likee a bears claw,Utena was dodging as he kept doing this only swishing four times making eight slashed,slipped and lost her balance falling on her butt,Taro smirked and thrusted down at her making three thrusts,Utena gasped as she went down on her back and pulled her legs in,then kicked and rolled back picking herself up,she got Taro in the chest and was flipped in the air,Utena smirked and turned,"Game over Lover Boy!"She slashed sideways and cut his rose in two both falling to the ground as he hit the floor.

Utena smirked as she stood,"Well looks like that anger of yours is what did you in huh Mr. Transfer-Student?"She said with a smile,Taro shivered and bowed his head in defeat,"I-I failed her,I failed Juri and the others yet again,it would seem that is my destiny to let the people I care about down?"Utena felt bad now she was about to say something when the man in white helped Taro up.

The man sighed and shook his head"Taro you and your skills did your very best and that is all I could ask,it is all Juri could ask too."He explained kindly to his friend,Taro nodded and agreed as they left together and the pillars all decended back into the stage,the man in whte turned,"Utena Tenju tomorrow I shall duel you,and that will determine just hoow powerful you truly have become,concider it round two,two times over."Explained the man she could not see the face of,she sighed and nodded,"Okay,okay I'll duel you tomorrow,but I have no clue what you mean man,maybe if I saw your face or something?"

The man shook his head,"I'll show you tomorrow once you win,or maybe during the match,still I think it will be fun fighting you again,Adeiue until then Utena Tenju."He said as he left ith Taro,Amalia was watching all of this and licked her lips,"Oh goodie the Blue-Streak is going to duel this will be fun so glad I can read lips."She said with a sigh as she put her opera glasses down. The girl in red nodded as she pulled herself fromm the telescope,"I know when we need to move it will be the day after tomorrow,but we shall challenge her tomorro night,aino I'm counting on you for this,it will be the beginning of everything we have planned!"she said as the boy stood and nodded,followed by a bow.

After walking back to her dorm Utena was at a loss,"Great one right after another,man am I worn out it must be like around eleven now,I so missed dinner."Said the heroine sadly as she and Shizuka walked,her back slumped,hungry from her fight,as she walked she stopped at the Dorm entrance on the stoop as a bento that read Miss-Utena-Sama enjoy on the top,Utena raised a thin pink eyebrow at this,"Okay now whats up I swear if that Yumi girl is trying to poison me!"She shookm the ento and shrugged walking inside with it.

Utena sat down at the abandoned dining room ad sighed as she opened the Bento she was shocked it was Curry,ton's and ton's of Curry and a mini-freezer which had a huge amount of shaved ice with various syrups in it,"Why does this stuff look familiar?"She said with a sad sigh either this was someones idea of a bad joke,or maybe,just maaybe it was actually from Anthy,either way she wwas starved and shared some with Shizuka. After they ate Shizuka giggled and went upstairs to get ready for bed,as Utena was heading up Shutaru called out,"Okay and just where have you been Tenju?"

Utena gulped and laughed nonchalantly"Um well out with Shizuka-Chan and a few of my friends why Shutaru-Senpai?"She asked waving her hand and trying to act innocent,Shutaru glared"Cut the crap Utena I see right through it your involved in something,something illigal I can just feel it no use hiding it,come clean now!"He shouted accusing her,Utena shivered and shook her head,"No,no,no I am not it-it's just complecated you wouldn't understand Sempai!"

Shutaru sighed as he shook his head and turned away,"Utena I-I once made a big mistake long ago and I lost someone I cared about,I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did,like you I thought I could deal with it by myself,that what I was doing was for the best."He explained a tear falling from his eyes,"I learned though that alone we cannot do anything,one person can make a difference,but not alone,Utena you can go ahead and do what your doing just remember I arned you,and I am here if you need me because............................you remind me of myself at your age so full of hope,kindness and potential."He then alked away,Utena sighed as she watched him go,she wanted to go after him,but he seemed like he needed to be alone right now,she shrugged,"Better go get changed before I pass out inthis uniform!"She said yawning loudly and toddling up the stairs to go to bed.

The next day Utena awoke and smiled seeing once again tiny little Shizuka had crawled into bed with her,she tossed her Pajama's off took a shower grabbed some breakfast in the dining hall which oddly Shutaru was not in,she sighed,"He must still be mad about last night,I hope he can forgive me.........................oh Crap I'm gonna be late!"She ran out toast in her mouth Shizuka following. While Utena ran she had no idea Aino and that girl in red wwere on the road as she ran right by them,their bikes parked and them sitting there watching people pass by.

The girl turned to Aino,"You are ready for today yes Aino?"Asked the girl,her companion Aino nodded as he removed his helmet,"Yes,yes I am indeed ready for this my princess."He explained as everyone seemed pass right by them like they were invisibe. Utena got to class and took her usual set next to Tohru,professor Nemuro entered and sat adjusting his glasses and looking at the class,"Okay today we shall be having a pop quiz on the French Rose War today and the other well known rebellions of the middle ages."He explained as he pulled out a book and began reading,he tossed a stack of packets onto a desk,"Take one pacet and pass the rest back."He stated plainly as he went back to reading,Utena sighed"Great a test just what I needed what is up with Nemuro he is so hard to read!"

After class Utena was walking back to her dorm"Geez I can't beliueve I got a ninty on his test thats pretty good for me,okay no time to head to the Duel Pillar I think maybe its the same tower as yesterday!"She said as she headed to her dorm put her test in her desk and sighed,"Why do I need to keep fighting?"She asked herself aloudlooking at the ceiling. Utena was at a loss,"I know I need to fight to help Shizuka-Chan,but hat will that accomplish in the end I'm probably being used just like before."She said sadly slumped down in the chair now,"I-I won't ever let that happen again,I think maybe its because of anthy?"Utena pulled out a picture of her and Anthy together and stood she changed into her a clean version of her boy's uniform and headed for the South Tower.

_In the darkness against the quad wall,atop the outdoor stage D-Maru appeared"Hello,hello have you heard this?"He asked twirling and stopped arms spread one up one down,"I have returned,yes,yes you beloved Great Knight has returned."The shadow shillouted boy shouted to the heavens,A,B,and C-maru gasped,"But sir we heard you were dead,oh my,oh my how amazing!"They shouted bowing._

_D-Maru nodded"Indeed,indeed,but that was a mix up at the hospital,they said I was to Ill,that I would never fence again,oh how wrong they were all I needed to do was going on a long,long,long journey to get my strength back."He said rapier in hand tip pointed at the ground. The Trio of boys nodded and danced around him,"Yes,yes and now the Princess can be yours again sir."They all said in unison,D-maru shook his head,"No,no not yet first I must journey to go find her and teach one last lesson to a very smug night!"He explained blade pointed to the sky,the Trio all nodded yet again,"But wait sir are you sure thats a good idea if it gets out your back woon't the Princess be mad at you for not seeing her first?"_

_The boy stumbled"Oh uh wait thats right,now I leave on my quest to go find the Princess then."He hoped on a horse and road off,all the boys waving,"Well I guess he needed to know his priority's,Sad,sad but,hey now you know._

Utena walked to the Tower and sighed as she took the gate handle and her ring opened the door again,she walked in and got on the elevator she and Shizuka got changed Utena glowed as her clothes changed to her dueling uniform and Shizuka in her Rose-Bride outfit,the elevator stopped and she and Shizuka got out the area now looked like a greek temple with a fountain with Rose realifes all over it stood in the middle,she notices atop all the pillars in the area were figures of a jungle cat very likely a Panther of Jaguar. The man from before walked out he had a fencing mask on as he stepped out,he was wearing an Ohtori Student council uniform,only different from Touga,Saionji,or even Miki's,it had two rows of gold buttons,and the shoulders had large gold pyramids on them he had a Blue colored rose in his lapel.

Utena sighed"Okay now who are you anyway you seem familiar,but as to who you are I have no idea."Asked the pink haired tomboy,the man shrugged,"Have you truly forgotten me then Utena Tenju?"he asked sounding dissapointed,"I know we only dueled once,but still that is rather rude,oh well time for you to lose to me,me the Blue-Shimmer."Exclaimed the man as he drew his Rapier and assumed a stance,"I already had my blade of heart removed just for my match with you,now I suggest you draw your blade from that little girl!"

Utena nodded as she walked to Shizuka's side"Shizuka the sword,I just want to get this over with so I can get some rest having a test,then a pop quiz,then the fitness exam wiped me out not to mention two duels in two days,lets get this done!"Shizuka nodded in agreement,"I understand Utena-Sama." Agreed Shizuka as she placed her hands on her chest,"Oh ancient powers of the lost ones,shimmering blue seed that sleeps within,that fragment of his power,rose that blooms from the boundless sea,show your powers and come forth!"She chanted as Utena reached for the hilt that appeared in Shizuka's chest,"Grant me the power to walk down the path of Revaluation!"She then drew the shimmering blue hilted blade,the blade of Aquios.

The man started sprinting to Utena and when he got close she blocked though barely she slid back,"He's fast,way fast and that stance that-thats Juri's stance only its a little bit different like yesterday only,his seems a bit different from that too?"The man was silent as he swung up then side,Utena blocking both trying to find a weak spot,_"Damn this guy isn't very chatty,he must have some weak spot,but where?_"Utena asked herself as the man thrusted and she stumbled to the side. Utena glared and tackled the man,he fell back and regained his stance,swinging his blade with vertical elegance,Utena blocked as they crossed blades,struggling with eachother in a stalemate.

The man watched as they clashed,he then spoke,"You have greatly improved,but if you are going to win the tournament here you will need more,come show me that magic of yours!"he ordered,Utena glared,"I-I can't do that magic stuff that the others can you freak!"She shouted as her whole body glowed and she pushed him back. The man rushed her with a thrust,Utena ran at him too and in a flash they both looked at the other,the man nodded his rose cut,"I have my answer your not yet ready if I had been going allout you would have lost,until next time Utena Tenju good luck........................you'll need it."He said turning to leaving.

Utena sighed she was so confused,"Just who was that guy anyway?"She asked turning to Shizuka who shrugged,they left together heading back to the elevator. Amalia was watching and giggled"Well that was over quick what was he planning is Touga upto some scheme?"She asked the sky,and sighed,"Oh I couldn't imagine my Ruka-Kun being bad like that,but alas I must investigate!"

Outside Ohtori Academy leaning against the red sports car as Ruka Tsuchiya with a bouquet of orange roses he fixed his tie and headed in,sneaking into the fencing room and placing them inside the locker of his beloved Lioness,his beautiful love that appeared to not care for him,his beloved Juri,he would make himself known again to her very soon,he smirked as he walked out and in the sports car waiting was Aino,"Ready for a drive to Worlds end my friend?"He asked Ruka who nodded,"Good because its just a quick drive down the coast I still have a match with Utena Tenju tomorrow."he explained as the car took off for the beach.

Mithos:Well this took a long,long time.

Ruka walks in:Indeed you and I both returned."

Mithoss:*Sigh* yup so Ruka you gonna show up more?

Ruka:Indeed I am and this time I will make Juri-Chan mine,all mine.

Juri glared as she turned away and pouted:I'm into Girls Ruka you know that you jerk!"

Amalia and Ruka's army of fanigirl squealed:Ruka is back and he is so smexy,he is the best."Amalia fainted.

Girl in Red:Next chapter I battle Utena-Sama be there or be square!"

Mithos:Right then lates guys god bless."

Special thanks to:Paladin313,J-C,Music-Meister,Sword and Soul,Shaslo,Jack the Riddler,Alexia the light of destiny,Fausha,OSW,Sailor-Cardinal,Phantom-Jackel,Flamboinet Wreck,Black-Rose-Sama,Miku-Chan,Guy-Silverburg,Real-Warpet,all members of the Rose Garden Forum club,CeroPhantom,Narora,Auir,and Full-Metal-Knight


End file.
